Vision d'avenir
by Kaitas
Summary: En dernière année de lycée Tsukishima se cherche encore. A Tokyo Kuroo rêve d'un avenir idéal. Trouveront-ils leurs réponses ensemble? Attention yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Vision d'avenir

Chapitre 1

« Dites Kuroo-san, vous savez se que vous voulez faire plus tard ? »

À la lecture du message, le jeune homme susnommé faillit recracher son soda sur son meilleur ami, Kenma, assit en face de lui. Celui-ci, pourtant d'ordinaire peu conscient des choses qui l'entoure, eut malgré tout le réflexe de placer sa console hors de porté d'une possible expectoration de son ami. Mais, Kuroo réussit miraculeusement à se contenir, non sans mal puisque le gaz lui remonta douloureusement dans le nez, faisant perler quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Avec un air de reproche, Kenma assistait à cette scène déplorable, songeant au destin qu'aurait pu subir sa console chérie.

Bien qu'habitué aux excentricités de son ami, il se demanda vaguement quel genre de message pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction chez cet être d'ordinaire imperturbable. Et si la curiosité avait fait partie des émotions que son visage était capable de retranscrire, il l'aurait affichée à cet instant. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin car sensible à son interrogation muette ou simplement désireux de partage, Kuroo lui dévoila le contenu du message, accompagné d'une précision :

-C'est Tsukki !

Son visage affichait son sempiternel sourire surdimensionné, qui semblait vouloir compenser le manque d'expressivité de son partenaire de toujours, par une exagération constante de ses propres expressions.

-Ah… Lunettes-kun… Et en quoi ça mérite de me cracher au visage ?

Faisant fis de son interrogation, Kuroo enchaîna :

-Je lui réponds quoi ? Parce qu'il y a plein de manière de le vanner avec celle là, mais en même temps ça fait des semaines qu'il m'a pas écrit à cause de ses préparations de concours blancs, c'est probablement important…

Kenma le dévisagea sans savoir si cette remarque lui était adressée et donc s'il devait lui fournir une quelconque réponse. Il prit le parti de se taire, comme d'habitude. Grand bien lui en fit car manifestement son ami n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui remette une pièce pour continuer.

-Ou alors je fais les deux… Genre l'un puis l'autre, parce que si je suis sérieux tout de suite ça fera pas naturel, il va trouver ça suspect...

-Tu te prends pas un peu trop la tête ? Soupira son ami sans lever les yeux de son jeu, qu'il avait repris considérant le verre vide de son vis-à-vis.

-Mon futur bonheur conjugal peut en dépendre !

-Ouais, 'peut' c'est le terme… Tu as conscience qu'il te calcule pas du tout, depuis genre deux ans que tu le harcèles.

Sans se départager de son sourire, un petit voile passa devant les yeux de Kuroo, et cette fois le soda n'y était pour rien. Oui, ça faisait deux ans, qu'ils avaient rencontré Tsukki lors du camp d'entraînement. Et s'il avait réussit par miracle à obtenir son numéro, et qu'ils avaient correspondu avec régularité, il n'était même pas sûr d'être considérer comme un ami par Tsukishima, alors que lui…Enfin bref ! Être défaitiste ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Franchement je note des progrès, des fois il me reprends même pas quand je l'appel Tsukki. Finit-il par dire en tapant sa réponse.

« Enfin mon Tsukki s'intéresse à moi ! Je cours chercher un prêtre ! »

Pour le commun des mortels, ce message aurait pu paraître un peu direct. Mais il s'agissait là d'un des jeux de Kuroo pour embêter son irascible cadet. Il le pratiquait depuis un an et demi, après avoir habitué son correspondant virtuel à son humour et surtout à la régularité de ses messages. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sans arrière pensée qu'il jouait la carte du 'je fais genre d'être ton petit copain en vanne', il espérait ainsi préparer le terrain pour un glissement vers la version sans 'faire genre' ni 'vanne'. Cependant, après avoir vivement protesté les premiers temps, Tsukishima ignorait maintenant ce genre de réplique. Et Kuroo ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas, incapable de voir les réactions physiques de son interlocuteur. La faute probablement aux 300km qui les séparaient. Et actuellement par leur différence d'âge, car si Kuroo se prélassait depuis maintenant un an et demi sur les bancs de la fac, Tsukishima quant à lui était rentré dans sa dernière année de lycée. Il avait fait ses adieux au club de volley ball il y a prêt de deux mois, et Kuroo n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis et ses messages étaient restés sans réponse. Il ne s'en était pas inquiéter plus que de mesure, il devait préparer ses concours et prendre des cours du soir qui ne lui laissaient pas le temps de répondre à son cher aîné ! Mais visiblement pas aujourd'hui, car son portable vibra de nouveau contre le bakélite de la table du fast food qu'il squattait avec Kenma.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez assez religieux pour rentrer dans les ordres. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de réseau dans votre couvant, j'aurai enfin la paix ! »

Kuroo pouffa, les vannes de Tsukishima lui avaient manqué, il adorait leurs joutes verbales. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter une pierre à l'édifice de leur bêtise, qu'un nouveau message s'afficha sur son écran.

« Bon, j'ai pas trop le temps de jouer avec vous donc si vous n'êtes pas sérieux dans votre réponse, comptez pas sur la mienne »

Kuroo leva un sourcil, c'était donc bien sérieux. Même si Tsukishima était tout le temps acerbe et le rabrouait en permanence, il savait bien que c'était aussi un jeu et que s'il lui répondait c'était la preuve que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Mais ce dernier message semblait réellement las. Son sourire descendit un peu mi-déçu mi-inquiet, et il répondit : « Je sais pas encore précisément mais je crois que j'aimerais être prof. »

« Pervers » fût tout se qu'il eut comme réponse.

« Bah pourquoi ?! Je suis sérieux »

« M'est d'avis que vous avez trop lu GTO »

Le peut-être futur professeur sourit de plus belle, Tsukki restait Tsukki, bien qu'il ait voulu une discussion sérieuse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui envoyer des piques. Kuroo en était soulagé.

« En fait je pensais plutôt aux petites classes, primaire ou maternelle. J'adore les mômes et leur enthousiasme ! »

« Pervers et pédophilie, de mieux en mieux… »

Le message suivant fût aussi de Tsukishima : « Alors pourquoi être en fac de commerce ? »

Kuroo ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots avec soin. C'était une question difficile car elle avait plusieurs réponses un peu confuses. Difficile de résumer ça rapidement dans un message.

« Parce que comme je te dis c'est pas encore précis comme projet, alors je mets pas tous mes œufs dans le même panier. J'ai pris l'option qui me permettrait d'aller dans la meilleure fac en fonction de mes capacités. En plus, j'ai une bourse pour le volley. Quoi qu'il arrive j'aurais un bon diplôme, et mes parents seront fiers. »

« Ouais vous avez choisi au piff une fac avec un club de volley quoi… Vous êtes irresponsable… »

« Tu es si dur avec moi Tsukki ! C'est une bonne fac, j'ai travaillé dur pour y rentrer ! »

Et il reposa son téléphone, présentant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il leva la tête vers Kenma qui était de nouveau totalement absorber par son jeu, et il soupira, repoussa sur le côté son plateau vide et enfouit sa tête dans son coude. Il aperçut un sourcil se relever sur le visage concentré de son ami, signe qu'il lui accordait de l'attention s'il avait envie de parler. Kuroo garda le silence, perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il essayait de garder positives. Il se demandait se qui lui avait pris de tomber amoureux d'un gars qui l'ignorait et qui vivait à 300km. Peut être que l'année prochaine il serait un peu plus proche… ou plus loin. Quelque part il avait peur d'être plus proche de lui, si ça ne changeait rien à leur relation, il aurait la confirmation de son désintérêt. Au moins, avec ce statut co, il ne souffrait pas.

Le jeune homme se gratta distraitement la tête, augmentant le désordre de son épaisse chevelure noire. Puis émergea de son coude en soupirant à nouveau. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone mais le voyant indiquant un message non lu restait obstinément éteint. Comme prévu donc.

-Ça te dirait un karaoké ? Demanda-t-il subitement à Kenma.

Celui-ci hocha la tête positivement. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser grand-chose quand il voyait Kuroo dans cet état. De toute manière une présence sans faille l'un pour l'autre était le pilier de leur relation, ça n'avait donc rien d'anormal entre eux.

-Super ! Je préviens les autres ! Je suis sûr que Bokuto ne loupera pas une occasion pareille !

Une heure plus tard, un petit groupe chantait à tue tête des aires populaire. Le réseau de comparses de Kuroo était composé en majorité de joyeux drills toujours prompt à s'amuser sans ménager leurs efforts. Et face au cri de rassemblement de l'ancien capitaine, près d'une dizaine de personnes avaient répondu présent, mais tous n'était pas encore arrivé. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que l'ambiance d'être déjà survoltée ! Engagé dans un duo tragi-comique avec Bokuto sur un air de comédie musicale, Kuroo ne vit pas qu'il avait un nouveau message.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, un lycéen fixait le plafond d'un air contrarié. Le casque audio sur ses oreilles laissait filtrer une partie du son. Il ne s'agissait pas de musique comme à l'accoutumé, mais d'une série de cours d'anglais. Trop agacé pour continuer de travailler de manière active, il espérait que de cette manière un peu de vocabulaire rentrerait malgré tout dans sa boîte crânienne.

Mais quel idiot il avait été, il aurait dû savoir qu'en contactant Kuroo il allait être distrait. Et c'était encore pire, il était agacé. Lui que pensait obtenir des éléments de réponses pour ces propres interrogations, il en était quitte pour plus de soucis. Et maintenant voilà qu'il le laissait sans réponses et énervé ! Il ressentit le besoin impérieux de se défouler physiquement. Lui qui pensait avoir eut sa dose de sport ces dernières années, maintenant privé d'activité sportive régulière, il se sentait comme un animal en cage.

Résigné, Tsukishima se décida à sortir prendre l'air. Bien décidé à calmer son énervement, il attrapa un survêtement et ses baskets pour aller faire un petit footing. Dévalant les marches vers le rez de chaussée de sa maison, il remit sur sa tête la casque qu'il avait retiré pour se changer. Puis s'assit dans l'entrée pour lacer ses chaussures avant de lancer à la cantonade qu'il sortait prendre l'air. Sans attendre de réponse, ou sans l'entendre, il ferma vigoureusement la porte faisant vibrer la vitre qui ornait son centre.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà en train de décliner, mais il devait bien lui rester au moins une heure avant que la nuit ne soit complète. C'était parfaitement le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Lassé de l'anglais, Tsukishima choisit une des anales d'histoire qu'il avait lui-même enregistré, ayant davantage une mémoire orale. Sa propre voix se mit à raisonner dans le casque et il s'élança au petit trot avant de retrouver sa vitesse de croisière. Suivant le canal, il prit instinctivement la direction de l'école, mais une fois presque arrivé à hauteur, il bifurqua pour monter la haute colline qui s'étendant derrière le pâté de maison. Il suivit la clôture du lycée et devina plus qu'il ne vit le toit de gymnase où il avait l'habitude de jouer. Cependant les ombres qui commençaient à s'allonger dangereusement ne lui permettaient pas d'en voir davantage. Dépassant enfin le campus, il s'enfonça plus avant dans une zone de friche restée vierge en raison de la raideur de sa topographie. Il dut forcer le pas pour atteindre le sommet. Une fois en haut, il avait un beau panorama sur l'ensemble de la ville qui l'avait vue grandir. Le soleil couchant teintait le paysage de couleurs chaudes, jetant de manière éparse sur les toits bien alignés des nuances d'orange et de violine. L'air encore doux de l'automne faisait bruissé la nature autour de lui.

Bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore très froid, ce léger courant d'air le fit frissonner. Tsukishima se rendit alors compte, que s'il ne pensait pas avoir subit cette course, il avait néanmoins beaucoup plus transpirer qu'à l'accoutumé. Cette constatation lui déplut énormément, il ne se sentait même plus maître de son corps. Vexé, il se laissa alors tomber dans l'herbe et fit glisser le casque sur sa nuque. Rabattant ses genoux contre son buste, il les enserra de ses longs bras avant d'y déposer sa tête, le regard toujours fixé sur le lointain.

Il en avait vraiment marre de cette ville, de cette vie… Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment vivre autrement, et à chaque fois qu'il songeait à un potentiel départ, son cœur se tordait d'angoisse. Il savait bien qu'une fois qu'un projet sérieux serait arrêté, il aurait beaucoup moins de scrupule à laisser Miyagi derrière lui. Mais peut être pas... En effet, dès qu'il envisageait une fac dans une autre préfecture, elle lui paraissait inatteignable, et son inconscient le harcelait d'excuses pour le dissuader de choisir cette option. Tsukishima soupira encore. C'était une habitude chez lui, mais avant ses soupires étaient surtout adressés aux autres et à leur manque flagrant d'intelligence, alors que maintenant ils étaient pour lui-même. Son incapacité à se projeter dans son futur était rageante, surtout quand tous les idiots composants son entourage direct savaient pertinemment où ils allaient, ou du moins où ils voulaient aller, car la bêtise n'ouvre pas toutes les portes. De son côté, il savait avoir les capacités pour suivre la voie qui lui plairait peu importe laquelle, mais rien ne lui venait. Il avait donc consacré tout son temps et son énergie à cette question depuis qu'il avait quitté les parasites du club de volley. Remplaçant le sport par des soirées studieuses où il espérait avoir une illumination avec un intérêt pour une matière ou une carrière. Mais pour le moment, tout ceci de c'était soldé que par une augmentation claire de ses résultats scolaires, qui le plaçait désormais dans le top 10 de la région. Ce classement lui avait d'ailleurs valu l'intérêt de ses professeurs, qui le harcelaient désormais pour connaître ses projets d'avenir. Un peu plus de pression encore… Heureusement son insouciante famille ne lui posait pas la question, son père l'avait juste pris à part une fois pour lui dire que des économies avaient été faites depuis sa naissance pour ce jour et qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, qu'il devait choisir le mieux pour lui.

Frissonnant une nouvelle fois, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Avant de partir il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrir la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kuroo. Son dernier message était affiché comme arrivé mais non lu : « Franchement je sais que je vais le regretter mais on pourrait s'appeler ? J'ai vraiment besoin de conseils pour mon orientation. » Soupirant une énième fois, il supprima le message, fourra le téléphone dans sa poche, et reparti en courant.

Une fois chez lui et après une douche rapide, il s'assit de nouveau à son bureau. En son centre trônait l'objet de ses tourments, la feuille d'orientation à rendre au plus tard dans dix jours.

A suivre...

Bonjour et merci d'avoir commencer cette nouvelle fic avec moi! C'est très étrange pour moi de toujours finir par recommencer à en écrire mais bon certains couples m'animent xD

En un mot comme en cent, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, je devrais normalement la poster au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine!

Bonne journée !


	2. Chapter 2

Vision d'avenir

Chapitre 2

À Tokyo, la petite fête improvisée battait son plein. Kuroo n'avait presque plus de voix, et prenait un repos mérité sur une des banquettes en simili de la salle surchauffée. Il porta à ses lèvres le thé glacé que l'on venait de lui apporter, le reste de l'assistance était à l'alcool mais lui devait aller travailler dans une heure. À côté de lui, il vit Lev regarder l'heure d'un air ennuyé.

-Un problème mon p'tit Lev ?

-Je vais bientôt devoir partir pour mes cours du soir, lâcha-t-il dans un soupire.

Kuroo lui lança un sourire compatissant.

-T'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je vais devoir bientôt partir, pour le taf…

Puis se souvenant de l'interrogation de Tsukki, il enchaîna :

-Dis Lev, tu sais où tu vas l'année prochaine ?

Le cadet geignit misérablement.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Supplia-t-il. On doit rendre les choix d'orientations en fin de semaine prochaine et je sais toujours pas quoi mettre en premier. Ya trop de truc qui m'intéresse !

Les vœux d'orientations ! Mais bien-sûr c'était la période. Voilà la raison de la question de Tsukishima. Et lui comme un idiot, il avait répondu un truc qui n'aidait pas du tout…

-Merde… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Lev le regarda sans comprendre. Kuroo avait l'air perturbé… C'était inhabituel, en fait il ne l'avait probablement jamais vu comme ça, perdu dans ses pensées les sourcils froncés, il enserrait nerveusement ses mains et les tordait en tout sens preuve d'une profonde agitation.

-Euh… Kuroo-senpai ? Hazarda Lev.

Son interlocuteur releva la tête manifestement gêné d'avoir été surpris en plein tourment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me demandais juste dans quel état d'esprit j'étais à l'époque.

-Moi je me rappel que tu semblais pas trop prendre ça au sérieux.

-En même temps, dans ma famille ya beaucoup de réorientation, je vois pas ça comme quelque chose de définitif… Si ça ne me plaît pas je ferais autre chose… Mais pour le moment ça me va.

-Moi je pense que tout me plairait, alors comment savoir si je passe pas à côté de ma vocation ?

-Ah ça… soupira Kuroo. On peut jamais savoir non ?

-Mouais… je suppose.

Et le silence se fit, bien qu'il soit tout relatif car autour d'eux leurs amis continuaient de brailler à tour de rôle plus au moins mélodieusement. L'allégresse flottait dans la salle, mais tous deux n'étaient plus dans l'ambiance. Kuroo se leva subitement comme si on l'avait piqué aux fesses.

-Ça te dit, on se bouge ? Proposa-t-il à Lev.

-Grave.

Kuroo se para de son plus beau sourire et lança un 'au revoir' guilleret à l'assistance. Bokuto protesta essayant de négocier une dernière chanson avec son compère préféré. Prétextant son travail, Kuroo réussit cependant à se dégager de l'étreinte de son bruyant ami.

Lev qui avait réussi un départ plus discret l'attendait derrière la porte. Ils réglèrent leur part de l'addition et franchirent la porte automatique en silence. Kuroo enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et scruta la rue. Le quartier était animé bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un des principaux de la ville. La nuit était déjà tombée et les enseignes lumineuses l'éblouirent un peu de leurs couleurs criardes et bariolées. Ils avancèrent dans un silence calme et pensif, prenant instinctivement le chemin de la station de métro.

Rompant la monotonie de leur marche silencieuse, Lev interrogea son ami :

-Pourquoi cette soudaine préoccupation pour l'avenir ? Tu veux changer d'orientation ?

-Non, non, c'est un ami qui se pose des questions et je sais pas trop quoi lui dire…

-Dis lui qu'il faut foncer ! Se jeter à l'eau !

Kuroo rit devant l'emphase de Lev qui gesticulait énergiquement le regard déterminé vers l'horizon, avant de le taquiner :

-Tu ne devrais pas commencer par suivre ton propre conseil ?

Lev se stoppa net dans ses mouvements, soudainement et exagérément abattu, et râla dramatiquement vers le ciel.

-Tu es si méchant Kuroo et vile !

-C'est ma façon d'exprimer mon affection, je n'y peux rien. Répondit-il avec une affliction feinte.

Tout deux rirent de bon cœur et la conversation roula tranquillement jusqu'à la gare. Une fois arrivé, ils se séparèrent ne prenant pas le train dans le même sens. Une fois sur son quai, Kuroo regarda l'heure du prochain train. Encore sept minutes, il avait le temps. Avisant un strapontin vide, il s'y écrasa lourdement avant de sortir son téléphone. Avec un gros soupire, il ouvrit la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Tsukishima afin de voir à quel point il avait merdé. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il lut « Votre correspondant a effacé un message ».

Kuroo jura intérieurement, il avait loupé un message de son Tsukki ! En plus un message qu'il avait regretté ! Comment rattraper le coup maintenant ? Kenma c'était moqué de lui cet après midi, mais il avait vraiment l'impression de jouer sa relation avec Tsukishima à chaque message. De plus à l'heure actuelle, il ignorait totalement si son bilan était plutôt négatif ou positif aux yeux de son ami. Mais sans ce point de départ il ne pouvait pas estimer quel parti prendre. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?!

« Bon, mon petit Tetsurou reste calme et respire à fond. Tout va bien se passer. Surtout ne panique pas. » se sermonna-t-il. Mais il avait beau essayer de se rassurer, il sentait bien qu'en arrière plan son cerveau tentait de résoudre des équations à dix inconnues. Son état de stress allait en exponentielle tandis qu'il se faisait tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Si bien que quand il sortit du travail à 2h du matin, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à lui envoyer, mais surtout aucune idée de se qu'il avait fait durant les quatre dernières heures. Il espérait que son mode automatique n'avait pas été trop flagrant et qu'il avait réussi à faire correctement son travail. Sur le trajet du retour, son imagination c'était tarie et son stress se transformait peu à peu en désespoir. Si bien qu'une fois échoué sur son lit, il se surprit à renifler avec une boule dans la gorge. Et en désespoir de cause, il prit la décision la plus improbable.

Tsukishima était en train de terminer la correction de son annale d'anglais, quand il sentit son bureau trembler au rythme du mode silencieux de son portable. D'un geste vif, il l'attrapa avant que la vibration ne dérange son frère qui était dans la pièce juste à côté. Et c'est incrédule qu'il lut le nom de Kuroo sur l'écran. Il décrocha machinalement, se qu'il n'aurait pas fait à une autre heure de journée, mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et il n'eut pas la volonté de l'ignorer.

-Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Aboya-t-il le plus bas possible.

-Tsukkkkkkiiiii…. Je suis le pire petit ami imaginaire possible… Pleurnichard Kuroo à l'autre bout du combiné.

Tsukishima leva les yeux au ciel avant de retirer ses lunettes et de se pincer l'arête du nez.

-Ne vous préviens si vous avez bu, je raccroche tout de suite.

-Non ne raccroche pas ! J'ai rien bu je le jure ! Le supplia son aîné en reprenant une contenance. Je voulais juste te parler un peu, parce que j'ai bien compris que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur cet aprèm. J'ai réfléchi et…

-Parce que vous réfléchissez maintenant ? Le coupa Tsukishima. Première nouvelle.

-Mais je suis très sérieux ! Il n'y a pas que Monsieur le troisième régional qui sache faire fonctionner ses petites cellules grises !

Le visage de l'intéressé se contracta légèrement, il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir fait part de son classement, alors qui avait bien pu le faire ? Ce gars était vraiment déroutant avec son réseau… Et si ce n'était pas son réseau, c'était encore pire.

-Ouais et donc ? Venez-en au fait, il faut que j'aille me coucher moi.

-J'y viens ! Donc j'ai bien compris après coup que tu te posais des questions sur ton orientation, et c'est légitime vu que la deadline est pour bientôt. Mais surtout que j'avais pas répondu comme j'aurais du, et du coup je vais commencer par m'excuser pour ça.

Cette fois Tsukishima était positivement surpris. Probablement encore un effet secondaire dû à la fatigue accumulée. Il fallait admettre que les deux fils encore actifs de Kuroo s'étaient touchés sur ce coup là. Grand prince, il décida donc de ne pas l'interrompre pour le récompenser. Mais aussi, et ça il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture, il espérait qu'il allait dire les mots qui le délivreraient enfin de son stress.

-En fait, dans mon cas je sais que de l'extérieur mon choix d'orientation peut paraître désinvolte. Mais la réalité est que, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai encore peu d'idée de se que je veux faire plus tard. Et j'en avais encore moins idée quand j'étais à ta place. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir passer mon temps à jouer au volley sans me soucier du lendemain, et quelque part je m'en voulais grave de pas y avoir réfléchi avant. Mais de l'autre, je me sentais encore un gamin, et je trouvais ça carrément injuste que l'on m'oblige à ce moment là à faire le choix qui conditionnerait le reste de ma vie. Et j'étais un peu remonté contre les 'adultes'. Je ne sais pas si tu vois se que je veux dire ?

Il voyait très bien ce que Kuroo voulait dire, car il venait de résumer les pensées un peu honteuses qui l'agitaient depuis quelques temps. Il grommela un assentiment pour inciter l'autre à continuer, réellement suspendu à ses lèvres. Il sentait son cœur se relâcher un peu et son angoisse refluer. Un peu calmé, il remarqua alors à quel point la voix de Kuroo était posée et chaude. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de l'entendre depuis leur rencontre. Tsukishima en fût touché, car cela témoignait d'à quel point il avait pris au sérieux sa demande et y avait réfléchi. Une légère chaleur lui monte au visage, décidément ce Kuroo était très déroutant.

-Alors j'ai décidé de faire mon rebelle de bac à sable et j'ai continué le volley au dernier semestre. Un peu par provocation contre le monde, mais surtout parce que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de concret. Puis un weekend, un de mes cousins est passé, je sais pas s'il avait été mandaté par la famille ou quoi, mais il est venu me parler de la fac. Et il m'a dit un truc que j'oubliais pas. Il m'a simplement dit que je ne faisais pas un choix définitif et que j'aurais tout le loisir de changer ou d'évoluer et ceux même après la fac. Son père à lui par exemple a fait des études de compta et est ensuite devenu salaryman, et puis au bout de dix ans, ils en avaient tellement marre qu'il a totalement changé de vie pour ouvrir un bar. Et que lui, avait fait un an de fac d'histoire pour se rendre compte qu'il avait envie de faire un métier manuel, et il est actuellement en formation de cuisinier. Pour moi ça a été une révélation de fou. Je n'étais vraiment pas obligé de décidé maintenant. Et comme j'avais plus de pression j'ai juste fait un choix pragmatique. Je voulais rester à Tokyo, continuer le volley sans en faire mon métier et rentrer dans une pas trop mauvaise fac pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté quand j'aurais décidé de ma voie. Du coup comme j'étais bon en math et en histoire avec un esprit de tordu, je me suis dit que le commerce c'était encore ce que je réussirais le mieux et qui serait passepartout. Et donc me voilà en fac de commerce, à me rendre compte que j'ai envie de faire un des rares boulots où ça ne sert à rien.

Et il rit jaune, mais avec bonne humeur tout de même. Tsukishima ne savait pas quoi répondre, encore sous le coup de la révélation.

-Alors mon raisonnement te laisse sans voix, mon petit Tsukki ? Le taquina Kuroo qui était bien surpris de ne pas avoir de réactions après une si longue tirade. C'est peut-être le moment de remercier ton cher Kuroo-sama pour ses bons conseils ?

Mais l'autre ne réagissait toujours pas. Comment cet imbécile avait pu trouver les mots justes avec tant de facilité ? Tsukishima n'était pas obligé de choisir maintenant. Ça aurait pourtant du lui sauter aux yeux tout de suite, mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit l'autre imbécile qui le lui dise, il n'allait pas le lâcher s'il apprenait à quel point il lui était redevable maintenant. D'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas attendre plus longtemps pour qu'il se moque de lui :

-Maintenant tu m'en dois une mon petit Tsukki ! En fait même deux, avec toutes les supers techniques de bloc que je t'ai transmises ! Ta dette s'alourdit dangereusement … hum… quel genre de faveur je pourrais bien te demander ? Réfléchissait-il à haute voix.

Tsukishima n'en supporta pas plus. « Bonne nuit Kuroo-san. » Dit-il d'un ton sec, puis après un silence il raccrocha en lâchant un 'merci' qui semblait lui avait été arraché de force. Puis il posa son téléphone et ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et éteignit avant de se glisser sous la couette. Une fois sous le couvert de l'obscurité, il s'autorisa un sourire. Il sentait l'avenir se dégager, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver ses conditions et choisir la fac qui conviendrait à ces exigences. La première d'entre elle s'imposa comme une évidence : il voulait quitter Miyagi. En fait non, il voulait aller à Tokyo. Et c'est sur l'image de cette ville et du visage satisfait de l'un de ses habitants, qu'il s'endormit pour la nuit la plus reposante depuis bien longtemps.

À suivre...

Merci à celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic, voilà une dose de suite! J'espère que ça vous plais jusque là et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou faire des demandes! J'aime écrire sous la contrainte (hum hum) alors faites vous plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord merci à Stelbane et Suna pour leur review!

Suna : je suis contente que ça te plaise! Moi aussi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de KurooTsukki dans la fabrication francophone ! Mais comme on dit sur internet "si tu ne le trouve pas fait le!" Et donc me voilà ! J'espère que la suite t'apportera satisfaction.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Vision d'avenir

Chapitre 3

« Tuut-tuut-tuut » Tsukishima venait de lui raccrocher au nez. C'était à prévoir, d'ailleurs Kuroo s'étonna qu'il ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, Tsukishima lui avait dit merci ! Il essayait plutôt de se rappeler la tête de Tsukishima la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dire ça. Un truc du genre le regard braqué obstinément ailleurs, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et blanches contrastant avec le rouge de ses joues qui contaminait ses oreilles. Trop mignon. Il avait dû faire la même tête à l'instant, et il avait fuis, effarouché. Donc il avait été touché par son attention, et Kuroo espérait que se soit assez pour rattraper sa maladresse du jour. Il rit silencieusement, heureux. S'il avait dû parier, il aurait dit qu'il était tout pardonné, et s'il était optimiste qu'il avait même marqué des points.

C'est donc avec le sentiment du devoir accompli qu'il retira ses vêtements pour se glisser dans ses draps. « Bonne nuit Tsukki » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'endormant. Il était si serein que le lendemain, il se réveilla frais et dispo. La nuit semblait lui avoir portée conseil, et Kuroo était décidé à profiter de sa petite avance pour s'imposer comme nouveau conseillé personnel de son petit Tsukki. Il espérait ainsi capitaliser sur sa seul victoire, ce que tout à chacun pourrait considérer comme stupide et présomptueux. Mais peut-être qu'il était juste audacieux et spontané ? En son fort intérieur, il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait des mêmes mots mais en plus polis. Mais il aimait l'ironie et l'aventure, il serait donc parfaitement à sa place dans la comédie peu subtile qu'il était en train de mettre en place. Son plan était simple : nº1 aider Tsukki a se renseigner sur des orientations ; nº2 l'inciter à choisir une fac à Tokyo ; nº3 l'aider à s'installer et tout le tintouin ; nº4 devenir indispensable à sa vie ; nº5 mariage. Simple, efficace, sans bavure… et subtil ! Un plan comme il les aime.

Satisfait de ses nouvelles résolutions, il attrapa vivement son téléphone.

« Si tu as besoin de conseils ou de renseignements n'hésite pas ! »

Puis relisant le message, il le compléta par un second, pas sûr d'être suffisamment clair.

« Pour la fac ou tout ce que tu voudras, je connais d'autres trucs que le volley ;p 3 »

Il espérait que le petit sous entendu ne ferait pas perdre la sincérité de sa proposition. Mais les deux messages étant séparé, tout devrait bien se passer.

Comme il était encore tôt, et qu'il n'avait cours que dans deux heures, il s'habilla rapidement de son jersey afin d'aller transpirer un peu. Il y avait des machines de sport en plein air dans un parc à 2km de chez lui, et une petite séance de musculation ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il avait senti à la fin de l'année dernière qu'il avait perdue non pas en masse musculaire mais en vitalité. Le même résultat lui demandait plus d'effort, probablement que vivre seul ne lui permettait plus de se reposer comme avant et son corps le ressentait plus que sa tête. Mais Kuroo était têtu comme une mule, et si son corps lui faisait faux bon, il n'allait pas se résoudre et le laisser se reposer, bien au contraire depuis la rentrée il avait augmenté sa dose de sport quotidienne et avait gagné en masse. Bien sur, il fallait entretenir tout ça, mais à son sens ça en valait la peine, son travail avait payé. Il avait été remarqué par le coach de sa fac et il était déjà vice capitaine de l'équipe, se qui lui avait permis de voir sa bourse d'étude être poursuivie jusqu'à la fin de son cursus, même s'il décidait d'aller jusqu'au doctorat. Il avait même été courtisé par quelques marques de sports qui souhaitent le voir porter leurs couleurs lors de certains matchs. Tous lui faisaient miroiter une carrière professionnelle. Et il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt tentant. Mais malgré les apparences, Kuroo était d'une nature plutôt casanière, et il se voyait mal courir les compétitions et les pays sans avoir de véritable chez lui. Son attrait pour le monde de l'enseignement lui provenait surement de son fantasme d'une vie de famille éternelle. Quelque chose dans le goût d'une maison à la campagne avec une petite tribu riante et survoltée. C'est ce qu'il aimait aussi dans le rôle de capitaine, être le papa de sa petite famille. Mais il savait depuis longtemps qu'il devrait se contenter de substitues, après tout il était difficile d'avoir une vie de famille quant on est homosexuel. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait au moins donner son amour à un partenaire qui serait sa famille, et supplanter l'absence d'enfants par l'enseignement et par des animaux de compagnie ? Il pouvait avoir ça, il en était sûr, mais courir le monde rendrait ces choses difficiles à obtenir, donc très peu pour lui. Par contre ça restait un plan B plutôt agréable s'il n'arrivait pas à remplir ses objectifs. Et le premier était ce conjoint à aimer plus que sa vie, c'était une obsession qui le poursuivait depuis l'enfance, de trouver la personne à laquelle il se dévouerait et qui lui serait comme destinée. Et personne n'avait pu prétendre à ce poste avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Tsukishima Kei. Et depuis les deux ans qui s'étaient écoulés et malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient fait que se croiser sporadiquement depuis, le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de lui et de personne d'autre ne faisait qu'aller en augmentant. Il n'avait pas eu de coup de foudre à proprement parler pour le jeune joueur, d'abord de la curiosité. Et puis les choses sont devenues comme elles le deviennent toujours dans ces moments là, la curiosité c'est transformée en besoin et sans s'en rendre compte il était devenu captif des expressions et des moindres variations de Tsukishima. L'avidité l'avait ensuite poussé à rechercher sa compagnie puis son contact. Dieu bénisse le volley-ball qui lui avait fourni toutes les excuses pour se rapprocher de celui qui le hantait depuis. Et dès lors, pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'il songe à ces yeux sévères, à cette bouche fine et tirée, à ces membres longs et fins, à la lumière dansant doucement dans ces cheveux clairs, à cette personne, à cet homme. Pas un jour. Pas un seul.

Kuroo se gifla intérieurement, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ses objectifs à court terme. Déjà sa séance de muscu qu'il avait entamé sans y penser, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée quand vous n'aviez pas pour projet de vous blesser. Faisant jouer ses muscles, il constata néanmoins qu'il s'était bien échauffé, peut être pourrait-il bientôt faire du sport en dormant ! Cette pensée le fit sourire et il s'installa sur le rameur. Il choisit dans son jukebox interne une chanson qui lui donne toujours de l'énergie et commença à la fredonner tout en actionnant la machine à rythme régulier. Quant une demi heure plus tard la faim le fit sortir de sa transe sportive, il reprit à bonne allure la route de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kenma. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la cuisine, son colocataire était en train de faire cuire des œufs sur le plat et du pain chauffait au four. Il leva les yeux de sa besogne pour voir apparaître un Kuroo transpirant mais souriant.

-Salut. Lança-t-il sans faire plus de commentaire.

-Saluuut ! Répondit Kuroo sur un ton bien plus enjoué. Bien dormi ?

-Ça va… Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche rapidement, c'est presque prêt.

-Parce qu'il y en a pour moi ? S'émerveilla Kuroo. Tu me sauves la vie, je pensais devoir me contenter d'un quignon de pain ! Tu es bonne à marier Kenma !

Celui-ci eux un sourire imperceptible et lui répondit :

-Réserve ce genre de remarques pour Lunettes-kun, et dépêche toi sinon je mange ta part.

Cette simple menace fit décamper Kuroo dans la salle de bain. Il fut prêt en un éclair, et s'assit à table au moment où Kenma acheva le service. Le petit déjeuné se termina aussi vite que le reste et dix minutes plus tard, il enfilait ses chaussures en souhaitant une bonne journée à Kenma qui lui répondit d'un signe sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, Kuroo fût stoppé par la voix de son ami :

-Au fait tu bosses ce soir ?

-Nop ! Pourquoi ?

-Rentre pas trop tard alors, il faut qu'on parle d'un truc.

Kuroo haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-Pas de soucis ! À ce soir !

Et il disparut.

Une vibration brisa le silence d'une chambre plongée dans les ténèbres, et fit se retourner en geignant d'inconfort son locataire. L'écran du téléphone s'alluma pour indiquer la provenance du message, éclairant de sa faible lumière bleue souleva légèrement le voile d'ombre de la pièce, laissant percevoir les contours des meubles avant de s'éteindre rapidement. Pour s'allumer de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard sous l'effet d'un nouveau message. La vibration arracha cette fois un grognement mécontent à un jeune homme que l'on venait de tirer de ses rêveries. Pestant sur l'espèce humaine, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur le retour de la tête de lit qui lui servait de table de nuit. Il mit rapidement la main dessus et les ajusta d'un geste rendu fluide par l'habitude. Il attrapa ensuite d'un geste beaucoup moins mesuré l'objet du délit qui l'avait réveillé bien avant l'heure prévue. Plissant les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui, il déverrouilla l'appareil afin de mettre un nom sur la tombe qui venait d'être creusée. « Kuroo Testurou 2 messages non lus ». Il fronça le nez, pas très sûr de comment réagir. Une partie de sa colère s'était calmée, il lui était encore redevable de la veille, mais il y avait également un sentiment de déjà vu. Celui-ci était probablement dû au fait qu'il avait rêvé de Kuroo une bonne partie de la nuit, et par association une sorte de logique apparaissait à son cerveau.

Il avait rêvé qu'il était rentré dans la même université que son aîné et qu'ils jouaient de nouveau au volley ensemble, mais cette fois dans la même équipe. Yamaguchi était là aussi sur le banc des remplaçants à l'observer avec un air indéchiffrable. Un arbitre invisible avait sonné la fin du match et de nombreuses mains avaient claquées affectueusement son dos, ils devaient avoir gagné. Puis une autre main beaucoup plus grande et plus chaude, qu'il avait reconnue comme celle de Kuroo, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux si forts qu'il avait dû baisser la tête. Tsukishima avait voulu se redresser pour voir le sourire triomphant de son ami, mais quand il était enfin parvenu à relever la tête, il était seul à l'exception d'un chiot qui courait entre ses jambes. Il s'était alors mis à courir droit devant lui avec le besoin urgent de dire quelque chose à Kuroo. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas attendre, ses lèvres le démangeaient, comme si les mots voulaient sortir malgré lui. Autour de lui tout était sombre, mais rien n'était angoissant, et à côté de lui, il entendait la respiration et les bruits des pattes du chien. Il avançait droit devant lui sans but apparent, mais avec la conviction d'être dans la bonne direction. Il avait alors heurté quelque chose et Tsukishima était tombé, entraînant ce quelque chose dans sa chute. Il s'était alors retrouvé étalé de tout son long contre un corps ferme mais souple qui semblait être le négatif de son propre corps. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de se relever, une paire de bras s'était enroulée autour de ses épaules, le lovant contre leur propriétaire. Tsukishima avait alors été submergé par le sentiment d'être à sa place, d'être parfaitement et exactement là où il devait être. Il s'était laissé allé à cette étreinte, et avait blotti sa tête dans la nuque offerte. « J'avais besoin de te dire un truc. » Avait-il soufflé contre la peau de Kuroo, car il était certain que c'était lui. L'autre ne répondit pas mais il avait senti un sourire se dessiner sur la joue qui reposait sur le haut de son crâne. « Mais j'ai oublié… » Pour toute réponse, les bras l'avaient serrés d'avantage, et le torse avait tressauté au rythme d'un rire clair et joyeux. Tsukishima avait joint son rire à l'autre, puis le décor changea brusquement et il était dans une salle d'examen devant un devoir ridiculement facile. Mais il n'avait aucun crayon en main et tous les autres élèves semblaient être à des kilomètres. Il avait fouillé frénétiquement dans ses poches jusqu'à déniché une énorme plume d'autruche jaune vif, et il avait enfin put écrire avec sa salive en guise d'encre. La sortie de la salle donnait directement sur un train dont les arrêts n'avaient aucun sens. Sur une banquette sa mère lui avait fait signe de s'assoir avec elle, mais il lui avait simplement sourit avant de descendre à l'arrêt suivant. Il s'était alors retrouver devant une porte d'appartement indiquant son nom et une clé à la main. Il allait rentrer quand il s'était réveillé.

Pas besoin d'être Freud pour interpréter ce rêve, qui était un bon résumé de son état d'esprit du moment. Mais il restait perturbé par le sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti dans l'étreinte en songe de Kuroo. Il lui semblait encore ressentir la pression des bras puissants mais protecteurs, et le contact intime de ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou. Il se frotta les lèvres machinalement comme pour en faire disparaitre la sensation, puis il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Après tout il lui restait encore une demi heure avant son heure de levé et il avait une importante conversation à entamer avec ses parents, il lui fallait des forces.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, il descendait les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Ses parents buvaient tranquillement leur thé en commentant les nouvelles du jour qu'un petit poste de radio diffusait dans un coin.

-Papa, maman, j'ai réfléchi…

Ses parents levèrent la tête vers lui incrédules. Kei ne parlait pas le matin, appréciant sa tranquillité, mais aujourd'hui semblait être une occasion spéciale et importante, aussi ne le reprirent-ils pas sur l'absence de salutation ou le fait qu'il était planté comme un piquet sur le pas de la porte. Cependant, il s'en aperçu lui-même et se glissa dans une chaise avant de continuer.

-À propos de l'année prochaine, de la fac tout ça…

Sa mère le regarda d'un air encourageant. Dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait de soucis serait mentir. Ils avaient confiance dans le jugement de leur fils, il était mature pour son âge, mais pour certain point seulement, il n'était pas un adulte accompli et c'était bien normal. Malheureusement, il était trop fier pour s'en rendre compte, et cette fierté l'empêchait de demander ou de recevoir de l'aide sans combattre. Ils avaient donc observé leur enfant se débattre avec son incertitude sans pouvoir intervenir. Ils accueillaient donc la conversation d'aujourd'hui avec soulagement.

-Je sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire…

Le visage maternel se contracta de nouveau d'inquiétude, mais son fils la rassura tout de suite.

-Mais je sais où je veux aller. Je voudrais aller à Tokyo, je crois qu'ici c'est trop petit pour moi, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie, je pense qu'il me faut plus de diversité et plus d'expériences, et Tokyo pourra me donner tout ça je pense… En plus les meilleurs universités sont là bas, alors…

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Elle n'était pas prête à voir son dernier poussin quitter le nid. Mais son père posa sa main sur le sienne pour l'interrompre.

-Tu sais que nous avons mis de l'argent de côté, mais il n'est pas là pour que tu le gaspilles en t'amusant non plus. Tu as un projet sérieux à nous soumettre ?

-Je vais tenter Tōdaï en dominance lettres, et j'aurais alors deux ans pour préciser mon orientation.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, tu as un plan B ? Tu as de bons résultats mais tout de même !

-Sōdaï en droit. Mais je préfère la manière de Tōdaï.

Son père le fixa intensément comme s'il essayait de le sonder. Puis il échangea un regard avec sa femme avant de répondre.

-D'accord, mais je te conseil de choisir en dernière option quelque chose que tu es sûr d'avoir. De plus, afin que tu comprennes la charge que cela représente et donc le sérieux que tu te dois d'y apporter, tu devras budgétiser les frais de ta première année, nous regarderons ça ensemble quand tu l'auras fait. Ça te convient ?

Mais il ne doutait pas de sa réponse car la détermination brûlait dans le regard de son fils quand il se leva en hochant la tête et salua ses parents plus formellement qu'à l'accoutumé. Quand il eut quitté la pièce et que le bruit de la porte d'entrée se soit refermée sur lui, tous les Tsukishima poussèrent un soupire de soulagement, cette discussion s'était très bien déroulée.

-Tu voulais parler de quoi ?

Kuroo était rentré il y a peu et c'était tout de suite attelé à la préparation du repas. Kenma était dans sa chambre, mais l'odeur de la nourriture l'avait vite fait sortir de son antre. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux attablés devant le riz sauté aux légumes qu'avait préparé Kuroo.

-Ah oui… C'est à propos de l'année prochaine. Commença Kenma.

-Ouais, du coup ?

-Si je veux que mon diplôme soit valable je vais devoir faire une année à l'étranger.

Kuroo s'étouffa avec sa bouché et toussa bruyamment. Il but un grand verre d'eau avec difficulté avant de s'exclamer :

-Qwaaa ? Mais tu m'en as jamais parlé !

-J'étais pas sûr, du coup je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

-Pourquoi je me serais inquiéter ?

-Tu sais pour l'appart et tout…

-Oh…

En effet, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il avait pensé en premier lieu, mais ça pouvait s'avérer être un problème. Leur bail ne terminait pas avant l'année suivante et il n'avait pas franchement envie de déménager. Leur appartement était bien situé et avec un loyer correct à deux, mais seul ça risquerait d'être compliqué...

-Et du coup, repris Kuroo. Tu sais où tu veux aller ?

-J'ai le choix entre le Canada ou les États-Unis, j'ai eu des réponses positives pour les deux…

-La classe ! J'espère pouvoir venir te voir ! Mais je crois que je préférerai le Canada, je te dis ça au cas où ça t'aiderai à choisir… mais j'adoooore la neige !

Kenma sourit, pas vraiment dupe de la fébrilité que son meilleur ami essayait de cacher sous de l'enthousiasme. Lui-même était assez nerveux à l'idée de partir, il appréciait le confort de vivre avec Kuroo, il était la seule personne à vraiment comprendre ses humeurs et ses silences. Il ne trouverait jamais un autre colocataire à sa hauteur.

-Et du coup tu partirais quand ? Demanda Kuroo feignant l'indifférence.

-Juste avant la rentrée scolaire, je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver un nouveau coloc à ce moment de l'année, si tu as pas envie de déménager. D'ailleurs si ya moyen de stocké une partie de mes affaires ici, je veux bien payer un bout de loyer comme garde meuble.

-Je pense que ça pourra le faire, je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour l'année et puis tu pourras revenir comme si de rien était l'année d'après ! Promis il ne deviendra pas mon nouveau meilleur ami ! Mais toi tu dois promettre de ne pas trop sociabiliser avec la concurrence américaine !

Kenma sourit, intérieurement soulager de la manière dont le prenait son ami, mais aussi à l'idée que les choses ne bougeraient pas trop en son absence. Cependant, il avait la secrète intuition que rien ne se passerait comme prévu, un an c'était long tout de même. Le repas était maintenant fini et Kuroo zappait sur leur petit poste de télé dans l'espoir de trouver un film à regarder, avachi de tout son long sur le sol. Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur un drama ridicule à souhait mais qui le faisait beaucoup rire. Kenma quant à lui sorti sa console et repris là où il s'était arrêter. Il était si absorber par son jeux qu'il n'entendit pas le portable de Kuroo sonner. En revanche, celui-ci l'avait très bien entendu. Il attrapa négligemment le téléphone pour regarder qui lui écrivait. Son regard s'illumina et il se redressa brusquement pour s'assoir correctement.

« Bonsoir Kuroo-san, désolée de vous déranger mais je pourrais vous poser deux/trois questions un peu personnelles ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé si ça vous dérange. »

Le cœur de Kuroo fit un bond dans sa poitrine, des questions personnelles ? Qui pourrait le déranger ? Il n'osait y croire, Tsukishima était peut-être… Voulais lui… Enfin… Il n'arrivait même pas à le formuler dans sa tête.

« Bien-sûr mon petit Tsukki, tout pour toi chéri ! »

Peut être que ce n'était pas le moment d'être trop direct ? Mais trop tard le message était déjà envoyé. Le cœur de Kuroo battait la chamane tendit qu'il attendait une réponse, les yeux rivés sur l'écran et les jointures de ses doigts blanches sous la tension. Quand le téléphone vibra à nouveau, il sursauta et faillit le lâcher.

« Encore une fois vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre si vous jugez ça trop personnel. »

Kuroo n'en pouvait plus de ce suspense. Heureusement pour lui le second message ne se fit pas attendre.

« Vous payer combien de loyer, charges comprises ? Vous avez un travail d'appoint pour vos études ? »

Et il en était fini des grandes espérances de Kuroo. Il aurait dû s'en douter au ton formel de ces messages en même temps. Mais bon c'est la vie non ? Son cœur était maintenant au fond de ses chaussettes. Il répondit malgré tout à Tsukishima, en précisant qu'il était en collocation et le quartier. Déprimé, et piteux d'avoir espérer bêtement, il ne savait même pas quoi, il se retourna vers son feuilleton, mais beaucoup moins enclin à rire. À côté de lui Kenma ne fit aucun commentaire, il lui demanderait plus tard quand il serait moins contrarié. Le portable sonna de nouveau.

« Merci d'avoir répondu et pour les précisions. J'aurais une autre question. La vie est plus chère à Tokyo ? Par exemple c'est quoi le prix d'une brique de lait ? »

Décidément, son cœur jouait aux montagnes russes ce soir. Celui-ci battait d'un nouvel espoir, les phases une et deux de son plan n'avaient plus lieu d'être, car aucun doute n'était permis, Tsukki venait à Tokyo.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Vision d'avenir

Chapitre 4

Bon, il pensait n'avoir rien négligé : appartement, charges, assurances, nourriture, transport, frais de scolarité, bourses, frais généraux, imprévu, travail potentiel… Mais impossible de mettre le budget à l'équilibre sans la donnée de l'aide parentale. Bref, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux avant de le présenter à ses parents. Autant ne pas tergiverser trop longuement. Tsukishima attrapa alors la feuille sur laquelle il avait compilé toutes les données qu'il avait recueillies et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère préparait le repas en regardant un feuilleton mais aucun signe de son père, il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir entendu rentrer.

-Hey maman, tu sais où est papa ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa mère releva la tête de son épluchage de pommes de terre et lui indiqua la porte du bureau avec un sourire. Tsukishima la remercia d'un signe de tête et toqua à la porte. La voix grave de son père lui répondit d'entrer, se qu'il fit.

-Si je ne te dérange pas, j'ai fini le budget que tu m'as demandé.

-Ah, donne voir, répondit-il en prenant la feuille que son fils lui tendait. Assis toi.

Tsukishima s'exécuta, soudainement anxieux, attendant le verdict de son père qui lisait attentivement son budget.

-Bon je pense que dans l'ensemble tu as fait le tour de la question. Par contre d'où tiens-tu certaines estimations ? Les tarifs ne sont pas les même entre ici et Tokyo.

-Je me suis renseigné sur internet et auprès de gens qui y vivent. Pour les appartements, j'ai regardé les quartiers qui m'intéressaient et j'ai fait une moyenne avec se qui me semblait raisonnable.

-Et les données entre parenthèses ?

-Une de mes connaissances vit en collocation, j'ai aussi fait une estimation des différents frais dans ce cas de figure, même si je ne vois pas avec qui je pourrais bien vivre.

-D'accord très bien, je t'autorise à aller à Tokyo si tu as le concours à Tōdaï ou Sōdaï, mais tu passeras aussi le concours de l'Université régionale dans le doute, c'est notre condition.

-Pas de soucis, je le ferais mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je te laisse maintenant, je retourne réviser.

Son père grommela un assentiment, qui montrait bien qu'il trouvait son fils présomptueux sans pouvoir lui donner tord pour autant. Tsukishima quitta la pièce pour remonter dans sa chambre. La feuille d'orientation était toujours là, mais cette fois il s'en empara empli d'une nouvelle confiance. Il attrapa un stylo et la remplit calmement. Une sorte de bien-être s'empara de lui quand il reposa le crayon et glissa la feuille dans son sac. Il était enfin libre, le cœur léger, il avait envie de partager son allégresse avec quelqu'un. Le sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa son téléphone, il commençait à envoyer un message à Yamaguchi quant il se ravisa, et changea de destinataire pour Kuroo. Après tout, celui-ci lui avait été d'une grande aide, il convenait de le remercier correctement.

« Je vous remercie pour tout Kuroo-san, vous m'avez vraiment été d'un grand secours ces derniers temps. J'espère pouvoir vous rendre la pareille l'année prochaine, où je serais aussi probablement à Tokyo. »

Il reposa ensuite son téléphone, pas très sûr de l'aspect impersonnel de ce message. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il préférait mettre des distances claires entre eux puisque Kuroo semblait incapable de le faire pour lui. Évidemment rien des petits jeux de son aîné ne pouvait être pris au sérieux, se qui n'empêchait pas Tsukishima de perdre ses moyens à chaque surnoms faussement affectueux qu'il lui envoyait. Il ressentait un mélange de sentiments confus, entre plaisir, agacement et peine. Il ne lui avait cependant jamais demandé d'arrêter, peut-être était-il un peu masochisme. Passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il repensa au rêve de l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Kuroo, mais celui-ci avait le goût du réel et s'était enregistrer dans son cerveau comme un souvenir et non comme un rêve, et c'était très perturbant. Maintenant, il ressentait comme un manque pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais goûté…Il lui semblait pouvoir encore sentir les bras de Kuroo autour de lui, et son cœur se serra comme pris de nostalgie. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il tapa un bref second message.

« Quand je serais à Tokyo, je vous montrerais les progrès en volley-ball. Soyez prêt. »

Rougissant, il reposa le téléphone et sorti un de ses cahiers. Il avait dit et pensé assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui, il était temps de compenser par un peu de travail acharné. Il enchaîna une annale de math et une de géographie avant d'être appelé pour dîner. Laissant tout en plan, il descendit manger rapidement et s'excusa auprès de ses parents avant de quitter la table au bout de cinq minutes, juste le temps d'avaler son assiette. Ses parents ne dirent rien, satisfaits et fiers de l'investissement de leur fils dans son avenir. Une fois devant son bureau, Tsukishima remarqua que le téléphone qu'il avait abandonné là annonçait un message non lu. Le jeune homme hésita, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affronter la réponse de Kuroo maintenant, ni la déception s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. La curiosité l'emporta cependant et il déverrouilla l'appareil. Ce n'était pas qu'un seul message qui l'attendait mais trois, tous de Kuroo.

« Ah ah ! Tu es bien impertinent mon petit Tsukki ! Je n'ai pas chaumé de mon côté non plus, je ne suis plus le même homme ! Prépare-toi à une déculottée ! »

« Mais on n'est pas obligé d'attendre l'année prochaine pour se voir, tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux 3 »

« Enfin tu vois, si tu veux visiter des facs ou des apparts… ya de la place chez moi quoi… pas de soucis… »

Il était sérieux ou s'agissait-il de politesse ? Tsukishima, ou plutôt son cerveau ne savait pas comment le prendre, car son cœur lui dansait la Lambada dans sa cage thoracique. Manifestement c'était lui qui avait les commandes ce soir là car il saisit son téléphone et répondit :

« Ça me semble une bonne idée, j'en parlerai à mes parents demain, je vous tiens au courant. »

Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans ses bras mort de honte, mais le téléphone toujours en main. Il voulait sa propre mort ou quoi ? Jamais il n'aurait du dire ça, il ne savait même pas quelle étiquette mettre sur ses sentiments, et il n'en avait pas du tout envi. Alors pourquoi risquer une confrontation ? Décidément quand il s'agissait de Kuroo il agissait toujours par impulsion et ce n'était jamais une réussite. Pour finir de l'achever, il reçut un « Trop hâte ! » de Kuroo accompagné par tous les smileys possible exprimant la joie, ainsi qu'une constellation de cœurs. Il sentait ses oreilles le brûler et des papillons se débattre dans son ventre. Tripotant nerveusement un de ses livres, il tentait de corriger son travail d'avant dîner, mais son esprit était sans cesse rattrapé par le visage d'un Kuroo souriant qui l'invitait à rentrer dans un appartement inconnu, par la sensation d'une main distraitement passée dans son dos pour lui indiquer une direction, ou encore par le contact d'un genoux alors qu'ils seraient assis sur le même canapé. Puis il s'imagina le sourire contraint de Kuroo quand il s'excuserait de n'avoir pas d'autre lit que le sien et qu'ils devraient le partager pour la nuit et… STOP ! Non mais il était en train de délirer à toute blinde là ! Il savait pourtant que c'était interdit de penser à lui en ces termes ! À quoi bon se faire du mal ? Autant aller se doucher maintenant ça lui changerait peut être les idées.

Malheureusement, ça ne les lui changea pas.

Quand Kenma rentra tard ce soir-là après avoir fait plusieurs magasins pour trouver l'édition collector du jeu qu'il cherchait, il découvrit son colocataire en état de choc sur le canapé. Il soupira, qu'est-ce qui était encore arrivé à cet idiot ?

-Euh Tetsu ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et il s'approcha de son ami et agita sa main devant ses yeux. Toujours aucune réponse. Des fois il était quand même sérieusement atteint celui-là. Impatient, un poing sur les hanches, il porta l'autre main au front de Kuroo pour lui donner une pichenette.

-Allo allô ! La Terre appelle Tetsurou, me recevez-vous ?

Manifestement, il le recevait car son visage toujours aussi figé se tourna vers lui. Son expression était bloquée dans un rictus de panique et de choc.

-Bon il se passe quoi ? Soupira Kenma.

Mais Kuroo semblait toujours trop choqué pour parler, mais il prit son téléphone et remonta dans un historique de conversation avant de le tendre à Kenma pour qu'il le lise. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'interlocuteur devait être l'infernal quatre yeux. Attrapant l'appareil qu'on lui tendait, Kenma prit le temps de se débarrasser de ses affaires et de s'assoir avant de lire. Quant il eut fini, il se tourna vers son ami.

-Félicitations, franchement je pensais que tu perdais ton temps. J'irais dormir chez mes parents le jour où il viendra si tu veux.

Kuroo le regarda avec un air horrifié.

-Non surtout pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Mon cœur ne tiendra jamais, je pourrais pas me retenir si on est seuls !

-Bah moi je n'ai pas envi de vous entendre faire des trucs.

Encore une fois, Kuroo le dévisagea comme s'il était fou. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, il avait dû se les frictionner, se qui lui donnait un air de possédé.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises !

-Je dis pas de bêtises.

Kuroo s'apprêta à répliquer comme un enfant, mais Kenma n'avait pas fini :

-Écoute, moi je dis qu'il est intéressé, et crois moi je ne pensais pas ça possible, maintenant si tu as envi de débattre sur la question pendant des heures appelle Bokuto, moi j'ai le nouveau Fire Emblem à commencer. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers sa chambre en déposant le téléphone de Kuroo sur son genou. Celui-ci était une nouvelle fois en bug. Tsukishima intéressé ? Il ne l'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé. Mais maintenant qu'il relisait les derniers messages, il était clair qu'ils pouvaient être interprétés comme tel. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha, et il fut pris de vertiges. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être purement amical. Impossible de savoir comment il devait se comporter maintenant. Il avait besoin de conseils, Kenma avait suggéré Bokuto, mais il aurait besoin aussi de la voix de la sagesse, aussi joignit-il le nom d'Aakashi à celui de Bokuto dans les destinataires : « Urgence ! Besoin d'une réunion au sommet, êtes vous libre pour manger demain midi ? HELP ! Pleaaaase ! » Les réponses des deux compères ne tardèrent pas et ils convinrent rapidement d'un lieu et d'une heure.

Partiellement tranquillisé, Kuroo rentra dans sa chambre après avoir rangé brièvement le salon, et se laissa tomber en travers de son lit. Tsukki allait venir ici, chez lui. Rien qu'à cette idée il avait les mains moites et la gorge sèche. Son Tsukki, assit sur son lit, enveloppé dans son odeur, à sa merci. Un Tsukki tout juste sorti de la douche sentant le savon à la fraise, ses cheveux encore humides faisant glisser une goutte d'eau le long de sa carotide. Un regard mi mal à l'aise mi impatient sur son visage d'ordinaire imperturbable. Ses doigts agrippant maladroitement le bord du drap, quand il prendrait possession de ses lèvres. Kuroo était presque sur que les lèvres de Tsukishima étaient sucrées. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à le renverser sur la couette pour pouvoir l'embrasser absolument partout, sa mâchoire, le coin de ses yeux, son oreille, sa cou, la clavicule…de plus en plus bas…

-Hum..Kei… laisse-t-il échappé de ses lèvres dans un soupire.

Kuroo était tellement absorbé par son fantasme qu'il avait commencé à se toucher sans s'en rendre compte. La vision d'un Tsukishima tremblant sous ses baisers s'imposait à lui, et tendit que son lui de fantasme prenait en bouche la virilité de son cadet, sa main commença un rapide mouvement de vas et viens. Son camarade onirique joint pour lui en même temps qu'il se déversait dans sa main, en gémissant son nom, avant de soupirer d'aise. Il s'essuya brièvement les mains avec un mouchoir avant d'aller se les laver dans l'évier de la cuisine. Dieu que ça pouvait faire du bien ! Fantasmer sur Tsukishima avait le don de le détendre. Il l'avait fait trop de fois pour encore se sentir coupable, mais il s'inquiétait de sa réaction, physique notamment, quant il aurait le vrai en chaire et en os devant lui… Pas question de réagir comme un chien de Pavlov dès qu'ils seraient en présence ! Kuroo bailla bruyamment. Les endorphines et la fatigue commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Il s'étendit après avoir réglé son réveil. Une fois dans le noir, ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers son cadet. Il devait l'avouer, il avait peur. Il était déjà sorti avec des gens mais rien de sérieux. Et là pour Tsukki, il était tout se qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Mais après deux ans à tourner ses sentiments en dérision, à les rabaisser au rang de plaisanterie, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir les exprimer normalement, ou pire de ne pas être cru. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir eu cette idée stupide de blague du petit ami. Et il allait arrêter ça dès maintenant, comme ça s'il en venait à devoir avouer ses sentiments, ils ne seraient pas noyés au milieu d'un océan de blague. Sur cette bonne résolution, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain il se réveilla la tête de travers, les yeux définitivement pas en face des trous et les cheveux en bataille… enfin pour les cheveux pas plus que d'habitude. Il avait très mal dormi rêvant de mer déchaînée et de vents violents qui le tiraient en tous sens, comme lors d'un typhon. Mais il était le seul qui semblait affecté et tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était dérangé. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage et échangeaient des messes basses, les murmures étaient comme le chant des cigales en été, hypnotique et usant. Il avait fini par s'effondrer dans l'indifférence général, sans pour autant perdre conscience, et il voyait passer devant ces yeux les chaussures des badauds qui claquaient sur le pavé froid. Ilva sans dire qu'il n'était pas d'une humeur ravissante, d'autant plus qu'il s'était réveillé à sa seconde alarme et qu'il n'avait donc pas le temps pour une séance descente de sport. S'habillant sans entrain, il attrapa une paire de toast froid avant de partir en bicyclette vers sa mâtiné de cours. Honnêtement, s'il n'avait pas eu son rendez-vous avec ses amis, il aurait manqué la fac et passé sa journée sur une des consoles de Kenma. Ça n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été moins productif vu le peu d'attention qu'il porta aux sujets des cours. Et c'est avec soulagement que midi le libéra. Il sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il était sur ressort. Devoir rester assis avait été une torture, et ses jambes étaient agitées d'impatiences. Il décida donc de faire son trajet en mode course contre la montre, afin de remplacer son stress par un peu d'adrénaline. Résultats, il arriva avec un quart d'heure d'avance après avoir manqué de renverser et de se faire renverser une bonne dizaine de fois. Il sentait le tissu de son t-shirt coller contre son dos sous la veste, mais au moins il était un peu calmé. Il était prêt à afficher son sourire habituel et à prendre les choses avec bonne humeur, comme d'habitude, du moins en apparence… comme d'habitude…

-Hey Tsukki, tu devrais venir à la fête de Noël du club, je suis sûr que ça va être sympa.

Tsukishima regarda son meilleur ami comme s'il avait perdu la raison, et soupira avant de répondre :

-Franchement j'ai pas envi de voir les autres dérangés du ballon en dehors des jours obligatoires de présence au lycée.

-Mais moi j'y serai ! S'exclama Yamaguchi comme s'il s'agissait là d'un argument de poids. Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul et…

-Oh la ferme Yamaguchi ! L'interrompit-il avec un sourire entendu. En plus j'ai autre chose de prévu.

Cette fois se fut le tours de son ami de la dévisager, en le pointant du doigt, offusqué :

-Tu as une petite amie et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

-Tsst, tu sais bien que non. Je vais à Tokyo pour faire du repérage, il y a des journées d'orientation au tout début des vacances.

-Tu y vas avec tes parents ?

Tsukishima remarqua que derrière cet intérêt poli, le visage de son ami c'était assombri. Il avait suspendu son geste et fait retomber ses baguettes dans son plat, sans avoir manger la bouchée qu'elles contenaient. Il pouvait le comprendre, à lui non plus la perspective de leur séparation ne faisait pas plaisir. Après tout ils étaient ensemble depuis presque toute leur vie.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'être seul là bas, tu pourrais te perdre !

-D'une, j'ai pas huit ans, de deux j'ai une appli Map et de trois je serais pas seul. Alors maman ne t'inquiètes pas !

Ignorant sa réflexion, Yamaguchi continua son interrogatoire :

-Akiteru ?

-Non.

-Alors qui ?

Tsukishima ne répondit pas, mais une légère très légère coloration se propageait sur ses joues, et l'air froid de décembre n'y était pour rien puisqu'ils étaient en intérieur. Son ami ouvrit la bouche de surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant sa soudaine réalisation.

-Noooon ! Ne me dit pas que !

Mais il n'osait terminer sa phrase et la laissa en suspend, pendant que Tsukishima finissait d'avaler son repas en le fusillant du regard, les joues de plus en plus rose. Il avait vu juste ! Yamaguchi savoura ce moment, il était plutôt rare de prendre Kei au dépourvu, mais c'était toujours amusant. Il décida alors de se moquer gentiment de son ami. Remontant vers le haut la moitié des cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage, il le toisa avec un sourire mi-confiant mi-moqueur, dans une bien triste imitation du Voldemort de circonstance.

-Je savais bien que tu avais rencard avec ta petite amie mon p'tit Tsukki-chou ! Dit-il en tentant de parodier le ton et le phrasé de leur aîné.

Contre toute attente Tsukishima éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par son ami. Leur fou rire dura quelques minutes, avant qu'ils ne se calment la larme à l'œil.

-Tu sais bien que c'est pas comme ça. Repris Tsukishima en tentant reprendre son sérieux.

-Mais ça veut pas dire que ça t'intéresse pas et peut-être que…

\- En tout cas je n'y vais pas pour ça…

-D'accord j'arrête de te harceler ! N'empêche…

-La ferme Yamaguchi.

Si Tsukishima était totalement honnête avec lui-même, probablement qu'il y allait un peu pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si ses parents lui avaient proposé de l'accompagner ou de lui payer une chambre d'hôtel et qu'il avait tout refusé en bloc pour aller seul chez l'ancien capitaine. Le problème n'était pas là. Pour qu'il se passe quelque chose, il fallait que les deux partis soient intéressés. Et si pendant très longtemps, le jeu du petit ami avait semblé beaucoup amuser Kuroo, il semblait enfin s'en être lassé. Tsukishima avait mis quelques jours à comprendre se qui avait changé dans les messages de son aîné. En effet, il avait eu la désagréable impression que quelque chose clochait, et n'avait réussi à mettre le doigt dessus que la semaine dernière. Depuis prêt d'un mois, Kuroo n'avait fait strictement aucune allusion à leur prétendue relation, ni utilisé aucun surnom à consonance de couple. Quelque chose devait s'être passé et il ne lui venait qu'une seule idée, Kuroo devait s'être trouvé quelqu'un. Ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça, après tout, il était plutôt du genre homme à femmes. C'était déjà surprenant qu'il n'en ai pas eu d'autres avant, ou peut être que celle-ci était plus jalouse et qu'il avait peur de la froisser. Dans tout les cas le résultat était le même. Et maintenant, le séjour à Tokyo qu'il avait attendu avec la fébrilité d'une collégienne ressemblait à une mise à mort. Il était rongé d'angoisse, et avait l'impression de transporter en permanence une pierre dans son ventre. Il était épuisé, les insomnies se succédaient et il passait le plus clair de ses pauses à dormir. Il avait bien songé à annuler mais son billet était déjà pris et Kuroo témoignait beaucoup d'enthousiasme à sa venue. Il leur avait concocté tout un programme de visite culturelle et amicale après avoir obtenu de Tsukishima qu'il reste un jour de plus que nécessaire. Il avait notamment prévu une petite soirée avec le reste de leur petit groupe d'entraînement de l'époque pour le 23 au soir. Et la journée du 24 serait consacrée au tourisme et Tsukishima priait pour qu'il lui épargne le Skytree. Il devait ensuite partir tôt le lendemain matin pour passer le 25 avec sa famille. Ce programme ne datait pas d'hier et ne faisait pas mention du 24 au soir, probablement que Kuroo avait réservé sa soirée pour sa petite amie, c'est la fête des amoureux après tout.

Il soupira bruyamment, se qui n'échappa pas à Yamaguchi mais celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaire et se cantonna à lui tapoter l'épaule de manière compatissante avant de rejoindre son bureau. Les cours étaient sur le point de reprendre. Tsukishima baissa les yeux sur son déjeuner à peine entamé. Il prit une dernière bouchée sans enthousiasme et l'avala péniblement avant de ranger le reste dans son sac. Il était incapable de dire se qu'il venait de manger, seul un goût amer restait dans sa bouche. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aller se brosser les dents quand leur professeur principal rentra dans la salle. Tsukishima entrepris de ranger le reste de ses affaires et notamment son téléphone. Le témoin lumineux était allumé et il s'autorisa une seconde pour lire le message, après tout la cloche n'avait pas encore sonnée.

« N'attends pas qu'on se voit demain pour me dire tes résultats d'examens blancs ! Je n'en peux plus de ce suspense ! Au fait confirme moi ton heure d'arrivé je viendrais prendre tes affaires à la gare pour que tu sois tranquille pendant les visites ! »

Sans répondre il jeta son téléphone dans son sac. Le cœur confus de sentiments contradictoires et les entrailles nouées. Son cerveau bouillonnait dans le vide, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas quand son professeur distribua les dits résultats. Il jeta cependant un œil à ces résultats : 2nd régional, 8eme national, tous ces vœux en « très favorable ». Mais impossible de s'en réjouir.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Vision d'avenir

Chapitre 5

-241..242…243…allé ! 244…45…POuAaaaH j'en peux plus !

Kuroo s'écroula au milieu du salon après avoir terminé sa série d'abdominaux. Il était incapable de tenir en place et en plus il était seul. Kenma étant parti la vieille au soir chez ses parents pour les congés de fin d'année. Et Kuroo, trop excité pour dormir, avait passé la soirée à nettoyer de font en comble l'appartement jusqu'à une heure indue, pour finalement se réveiller à l'aube le lendemain.

Il était, malheureusement, bien trop tôt pour prendre la direction de la gare, il avait donc entrepris une petite séance de sport improvisée dans le salon. Kuroo avait, en effet, trop peur d'être en retard pour prendre le risque de sortir. Une fois un peu calmé, il fit couler un café avant de se diriger vers la douche. Celle-ci lui pris plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée, car il prit le temps de faire plusieurs shampooing, afin qu'un gommage. Il s'était un peu senti idiot en l'achetant mais il voulait être à son avantage. Une fois sorti, il se rasa avec application et vérifia la longueur de ses ongles, ainsi que la présence d'autres poils indésirables sur son visage. Il enfila ensuite les vêtements qu'il avait choisi la vieille après de nombreuses hésitations. Il avait opté pour quelque chose de simple mais de pas trop décontracté ou usé. Il tenta enfin de discipliner ses cheveux, avec succès mais qu'il savait de courte durée, dans une heure au mieux, ils seraient de nouveau hirsute.

Une fois satisfait, il sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre à l'évidence, le salon était trop propre et trop ranger pour faire naturel. Impossible de penser que deux jeunes hommes habitaient ici. Kuroo attrapa alors son café et alla se vautrer dans le canapé pour lui donner un peu de désordre. De son pied, il déplaça légèrement la table basse pour qu'elle ne soit plus alignée avec les autres meubles. Avisant la chaine stéréo, il sortit quelques cd qu'il plaça négligemment dessus, en prenant soin de choisir parmi ceux qu'aimait Tsukishima. C'était loin d'être parfait, mais c'était déjà mieux. Il se rassit en soupirant et vida d'un trait son café déjà plus que tiède. Jouant avec son poignet, il regarda l'heure à sa montre : 8h17. Le train de Tsukishima n'arriverait qu'à 10h07, même en comptant large pour le trajet, il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui. Il soupira de nouveau. Des mouvements d'impatience agitaient ses jambes tandis que ses yeux se déplaçaient dans le salon-cuisine de son appartement, cherchant quelque chose à ranger ou à déranger. Suivant son regard, il se leva pour aller rincer sa tasse. Une fois fait, il se surprit en train d'aligner les pots à épices. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, ou du moins qu'il s'occupe, sinon il allait virer toqué. Rejoignant le canapé, il attrapa une manette et lança la console associée. Pendant le chargement, il sortit son portable qu'il posa bien en évidence sur la table pour ne pas oublier l'heure ou louper un éventuel message. Il en avait reçu un, il y a environ une heure, lui indiquant que Tsukki était bien dans le train.

Loin de l'apaiser, ce message avait rendu encore plus réel l'arrivé imminente de Tsukishima, et quelque part il n'était pas prêt. Durant ces dernières semaines sa conviction qu'il y aurait un avant et un après ces trois jours et trois nuits n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Les pronostics positives, eux, avaient fait un grand plongeon vers les abysses. Kuroo s'était tenu à ses bonnes résolutions et avait cessé de plaisanter sur ses sentiments, et ce au prix de grands efforts. Bien entendu Tsukishima n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet, et son attitude n'en avait pas été le moins de monde affecté. Mais en même temps pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ? Il avait donc passé les semaines suivantes entre impatience et mélancolie. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette situation, il allait tout lui dire, peut importe les conséquences.

Le bruit familier de la fin de chargement de la console le ramena à la réalité. Il lui fallait un jeu satisfaisant pour passer le temps et le galvaniser un peu. Après avoir trouvé son bonheur dans un bon vieux beat them all, il se lova dans le canapé prêt à en découdre. Une fois happé par le rythme du jeu, le temps passa en une seconde. Quant il émergea enfin de sa transe combative, il était remonté à bloc, mais presque en retard. Laissant tout en plan, il bondit sur son manteau et ses chaussures avant de claquer la porte vivement. Cinq minutes plus tard, il étai de retours, ayant laissé son téléphone sur la table et avec lui son pass de transport. Il pénétra dans l'appartement avec aussi peu de délicatesse que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Cette fois, sauf miracle, il allait être en retard. Et c'est toujours maudissant son stupide cerveau, qu'il voyait les minutes défilées sans pouvoir faire accélérer le métro. Aucun miracle ne survint et quand Kuroo monta dans sa correspondance, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il serait en retard. Super comme première impression. C'est donc résigner qu'il envoya un message à Tsukishima dont le train devait ralentir pour son arrivé en gare.

« Désolé, j'aurais 5min de retard. Attends-moi prêt du guichet d'information »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Ne vous embêtez pas je peux me débrouiller avec mon sac pour la journée. »

Kuroo avait envi de pleurer, était-il possible qu'il est déjà tout foiré alors qu'il n'était même pas encore l'un en face de l'autre ? Sa tête lui parut soudainement très lourde, toute sa belle énergie envolée.

« Juste attends-moi stp »

Pas de réponse. Plus qu'un arrêt et il serait là. A peine la rame arrêté, Kuroo se jeta littéralement hors du métro manquant de renverser une partie de la foule. Après de rapides excuses, il trottina jusqu'à la sortie veillant à ne plus heurter personne. Une fois dans la gare, il se fraya un chemin entre les voyageurs et leurs valises. Son regard s'agitait en tout sens, essayant d'apercevoir Tsukishima, tout en priant tout les dieux qu'il ait bien voulu l'attendre. Une fois en vue du lieu de rendez-vous, il s'arrêta. Il était là. Dépassant la foule d'une bonne tête, ses cheveux si clairs qu'ils semblaient dispenser leur propre lumière. Il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, mais ses yeux sévères étaient crispés par l'impatience et la fatigue. Tout en lui exprimait l'épuisement, le teint pale, les cernes marquées, la nonchalance de son corps maigre appuyer contre le mur. Pourtant le cœur de Kuroo ne se serra pas de compassion, mais d'adoration. Il lui paraissait encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, et plus grand aussi apparemment. En deux ans, son visage avait gagné en maturité, faisant ressortir ses pommettes. Son port de tête c'était également affirmé, lui donnant l'image d'un jeune prince. Les difformités de l'adolescence avaient laissé place à un corps plus proportionné. Quoique toujours long et fin, il semblait plus ferme et mieux dessiné. Il avait également changé de lunettes pour un modèle plus rond et plus fin, qui lui donnait un côté adulte. Pas de doute que ce jeune homme allait être à la fac l'année suivante, rien de l'enfance ne subsistait en lui. Kuroo était ébahi par cette vision, et avançait calmement vers celui dont il était de nouveau en train de tomber amoureux. Arrivé presque à sa hauteur, le beau visage contrarié se tourna vers lui comme s'il avait senti sa présence et Kuroo dut se faire violence pour ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres. A la place, il déglutit péniblement et ouvrit la bouche.

-Hey ! Salut ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Tsukishima le dévisagea interdit, Kuroo était face à lui avec le même sourire idiot que dans ses souvenirs. Et à priori avec toujours aussi peu de tact, puisqu'il ne lui était manifestement pas venu à l'idée que des excuses étaient de mises dans ce genre de situation. Et dire que lui-même était arrivé une demi-heure en avance pour prendre son train…

-Pas d'enfants hurlant, donc je suppose que oui.

Le sourire narquois de Kuroo s'accentua.

-Ils devaient être caché sous les sièges, tu as une mine à faire peur !

Le frisson d'un sourire agita le coin de sa bouche, mais Tsukishima le réprima, il ne devait pas se laisser amadouer si facilement.

-Au moins, ça s'arrangera avec un peu de repos, pas comme vos cheveux…

Pour toute réponse, Kuroo éclata de rire, visiblement ravi que les hostilités aient repris d'emblées. Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Tsukishima, avant de lui attraper l'épaule dans une accolade amicale qui l'électrisa. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne dura qu'un instant.

-On y va ? demanda Kuroo en tendant une main ouverte vers lui.

Que voulait-il donc avec sa main ? Il n'allait quand même pas ..?

-Je ne suis pas un enfant Kuroo-san, je devrais être capable de ne pas me perdre même sans vous tenir la main…

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire nerveux accompagné de légères rougeurs.

-Mais non idiot, donne-moi ton sac ! Je suis ici en qualité de sherpa je te rappel !

Tsukishima se raidit, se sentant soudainement idiot. Il ne fallait pas qu'il confonde fantasme et réalité sinon il n'allait pas sortir mentalement stable de ces trois jours. Tout en conservant une expression neutre, il fit glisser le sac de sport qu'il avait à l'épaule jusqu'à sa main avant de le donner à Kuroo. Lors de l'échange, leurs mains s'effleurèrent.

-Hum…euh désolé… S'excusa Kuroo en se détournant vivement. Du coup c'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Tōdaï.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut commencer par prendre un billet, c'est par là. Indiqua Kuroo en se dirigeant vers des bornes automatiques. Je te conseil de prendre le Namboku c'est direct depuis ici.

-Oui j'ai regardé avant de venir, au cas où.

-Ouais au cas où j'étais pas fiable, rit Kuroo.

-Si vous vous lancez vous-même des piques, à quoi je sers moi ? Réplica Tsukishima en s'autorisant enfin à sourire.

Kuroo prit un air choqué avant d'étirer son visage dans un sourire carnassier, si grand que ces yeux semblaient réduits à deux fentes dans lesquelles luisait une flamme de malice. Le cœur de Tsukishima rata un battement quand une main s'abattit sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans une sensation qui ne lui rappelait que trop un certain rêve.

-Et bien tu te contentes d'être mon gentil, énergique et petit cadet de l'autre bout du monde, comme d'habitude. Répondit Kuroo avant de marquer une pause faussement interrogative. Ahh non autant pour moi ça c'est Hinata !

Devant la mine outré que lui offrit l'autre d'avoir été vilement comparé, il se permit un nouveau ricanement satisfait, tandis que Tsukishima prenait son billet à la borne.

-Bon plus sérieusement, reprit Kuroo. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je ne pourrais pas rester par contre j'ai à faire aujourd'hui.

La désormais familière pierre dans le ventre de Tsukishima se retourna. Il avait à faire, le premier jour des vacances, probablement sa copine.

-Non c'est bon, c'est direct pas la peine de vous embêter.

-Ok ! Mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à la station.

Elle n'était pas loin, mais Kuroo insista tout de même pour l'accompagner jusqu'au quai. Le prochain train n'était que dans cinq minutes, mais un silence inconfortable régnait entre eux. Kuroo regardait obstinément la voie en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Son regard semblait cependant confiant, comme s'il parcourait la vie sans problème, ce qui était probablement le cas. Il avait l'air lui aussi un peu fatigué, mais à en croire ses messages il était toujours rendu à droite à gauche avec ces amis, combiné à la fac, au sport, à son travail et à une petite amie… Il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup. Tsukishima n'allait en revanche pas le plaindre, c'était son choix après tout !

Soudainement, il se retourna vers lui, tout en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en sortit un trousseau de clé qu'il lui tendit.

-Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à décaler mes horaires de travail pour ce soir, du coup je serais pas là avant 20h… Donc si tu veux te poser avant, fait comme chez toi !

-Mais et vous ? L'interrogea Tsukishima en prenant les clés.

-Pas de soucis, j'ai le trousseau de Kozumé ! En tout cas hésite pas à faire comme chez toi, si tu as faim ou soif… Ya la télé et des consoles si tu veux… Et le mot de passe de wifi est sur le frigo et

Une voix enregistrée l'interrompit, indiquant l'arrivée imminente du métro.

-Hésite pas à m'envoyer un message si tu as besoin…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Kuroo-san, je vais me débrouiller, le stoppa Tsukishima intérieurement attendrit par le souci évident de son ainé.

Le train s'arrêta en gare dans un crissement strident.

-Bon j'y vais, dit-il avec un signe de main. À ce soir…

Il allait monter dans le wagon quand une main puissante se referma sur son bras, le stoppant dans son mouvement. Il se retourna pour découvrir sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de Kuroo.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais… Tu voudras bien m'attendre pour manger ? Je ferais les courses en rentrant et je cuisinerais pour toi.

Tsukishima ne comprit pas l'attitude en retrait de son ami, ni son visage presque suppliant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de paraitre aussi fragile. Bien que décontenancer Tsukishima acquiesça. Kuroo lâcha alors immédiatement son bras avec son sourire habituel, comme si l'instant d'avant n'avait été qu'une illusion. Un bip sonore annonça la fermeture imminente de la porte, ils s'écartèrent tous deux pour ne pas la gêner. La porte du wagon se referma entre eux et tandis que le train s'ébranlait Tsukishima put entrevoir la silhouette de Kuroo quitter le quai d'un pas guilleret.

« Alors ?! Alors ?! »

Kuroo releva la tête de son écran avec un sourire crispé qu'il adressait autant au message de Bokuto qu'à la caissière qui était en train de le servir. Le stress ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le matin, et il n'avait trouvé aucun moment de répit pour tenter de se calmer. En effet, la journée était passée en un éclair. Peut-être était-ce la faute à l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque ? Tout semblait aller plus vite, comme si le monde autour de lui était en accéléré dès qu'il détournait les yeux.

Ce matin, après avoir quitté Tsukishima et déposer son sac chez lui, il avait rejoint une partie de sa nouvelle équipe de volleyball pour déjeuner. Ils avaient un match d'entraînement dans l'après midi, mais ils devaient également finir de préparer la journée porte ouverte du lendemain. Dans leur cas, il n'y avait pas grands choses à faire : le gymnase à nettoyer, la banderole à rafraîchir et les flyers à photocopier. Néanmoins, ils avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble afin de régler en amont la difficile question du planning de présence. L'attraction principale serait une démonstration en fin de journée, prenant la forme d'un match entre les titulaires actuels de l'équipe et d'anciens élèves ayant accepté de jouer le jeu. Kuroo faisant parti des titulaires sa présence ne serait exigée que pour ce match, mais en tant que vice-capitaine, il se devait d'avoir un œil sur les jeunes recrues qui avaient pour tâche de présenter leur club. Ainsi tout l'après-midi, il avait été au four et au moulin pour que tout se déroule bien, et la journée était passée en un éclair, mais ils étaient prêt !

S'en était suivi trois heures de travail plutôt tranquilles puisqu'il était en inventaire, durant lesquelles il avait manifestement mis son cerveau en veille. Mais la réalité l'avait finalement rattrapée. Tsukishima fucking Kei était en train de l'attendre dans son appartement. Oh God… ! Il avait alors entrepris de faire les courses le plus lentement possible, à la fois pour se calmer mais aussi pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la caisse qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de sérénité, du moins de surface, et l'impatience de Bokuto ne l'aidait en rien.

« Alors rien pour l'instant je suis même pas encore rentré… »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre « ''pour l'instant'' ! Tu noteras que je ne te l'ai pas fait dire ;D tiens moi au courant ! »

« Rends moi service Bo, et évite ce genre de message hyper suspect pour les prochains jours, au cas où IL tomberait dessus… »

« Message reçu 5/5 mon pote ! Je ne ferais plus aucune allusion à ton idylle avec la reine des glaces ! »

« Tu viens juste de le faire je te signale… »

« Stay cool bro ! Coooooool (genre comme la glace ! T'as compris ?) »

« Tu sais que je t'aime hein, mais des fois j'ai envie de te noyer… »

« Ok ok tkt je tiendrais ma langue ! (Sous conditions d'un compte rendu détaillé !) Bonne soirée et à demain ! »

« Bonne nuit à demain ! »

Le temps de cette échange, Kuroo était arrivé en bas de son immeuble. En levant la tête, il remarqua que la lumière de son salon était allumée, signe que Tsukki était bien là. En montant les marches, il dut resserrer sa prise autour du sac de course tant ses mains étaient moites. Une fois devant la porte, il se stoppa, les clés à la main, en suspens. Il observait fixement la lumière orangée qui filtrait de dessous le seuil. Elle disparut l'espace d'un instant. Quelque part à l'intérieur Tsukishima s'était déplacé masquant brièvement la source lumineuse. Il entendit ensuite le bruit rendu feutré du lavabo et le contact du verre contre la faïence. Les choses étaient à la fois trop réelles et trop irréelles. Toujours pétrifié, il imaginait la scène pourtant banal qui se jouait à l'intérieur. Et c'est comme dans un songe que Kuroo entra chez lui, ôta ses chaussures et les déposa à côté des SIENNES. Il déposa son blouson dans la même disposition en laissant sa main s'égarer sur le manteau inconnu. Le contact de l'étoffe de laine sous ses doigts le ramena sur terre. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il devrait assurer ! Pas gober des mouches ! Il entendit alors le plancher grincer sous les pas fluides de son cadet. Kuroo fit alors rapidement volte face en laissant retomber son bras, comme s'il avait peur d'être pris en faute.

-Bienvenue à la maison Kuroo-san ! Lança une voix atone.

En face de lui, à contre jour, la grande silhouette semblait très hors propos avec son visage blasé. Ce qui accentuait de manière comique le décalage entre le ton de la voix et la formule chaleureuse. Kuroo faillit éclater de rire devant l'improbabilité de cette scène. Il se retint cependant et opta pour un sourire franc, son anxiété envolée.

-Bonsoir Tsukki, j'espère que tu as faim parce que j'ai prévu pour un régiment !

À suivre...

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, je suis désolée qu'elle ne se développe pas très vite, mais je voulais vraiment axer sur la psychologie des personnages... Je trouve la dynamique de leur duo super intéressante, car ils ont (à mon sens) le même problème d'honnêteté vis à vis des choses qui leur tiennent à coeur! Ils l'expriment juste de manière totalement opposée! Même si ça doit être terriblement frustrant pour ce type de personne, j'adore les voir se débattre avec eux même, surtout quand les autres sont parfaitement au courant de se qui se passe, ça me fait beaucoup rire!

En tout cas je leur souhaite encore bien du courage entre mes mains sadiques, et remercie encore une fois ceux qui lisent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire !

Bisous


	6. Chapter 6

Vision d'avenir

Chapitre 6

La journée c'était très bien passée. Il avait trouvé le campus sans problème et il était aussi impressionnant que son prestige le laissait supposer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tsukishima s'était senti petit. Il avait eu le sentiment de redevenir un enfant rentrant à l'école. Dès son arrivée, il avait été pris en charge par une des étudiantes préposées aux visites. Elle lui avait fourni le programme de la journée ainsi qu'un plan du campus. Après s'être renseigné auprès d'elle pour localiser les bâtiments qui l'intéressaient, Tsukishima avait pris congé. Elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister et se contenta de noter sur son plan où se trouvait les points d'informations, si besoin. Décidément Todaï marquait des points. Il se rappelait encore la désagréable visite de l'Université de Sendai, où l'étudiant guide avait refusé de les lâcher, lui et ses parents, et avait bavassé tout du long d'une voix nasillarde.

Il avait ensuite assisté aux introductions aux différents cycles proposés, ainsi que la présentation d'une partie du corps enseignant. En marge de ces conférences, une navette avait été organisée pour rejoindre le campus de Komaba où se déroulait la grande majorité du début du cursus. Le trajet avait été plutôt long, mais les aspirants à la prestigieuse université étaient plutôt calmes. La plupart d'entre eux profitèrent du trajet pour continuer leur révision.

Bien entendu Tsukishima avait emmené avec lui de quoi réviser, mais après avoir lu cinq fois la même colonne de vocabulaire d'anglais, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur. Il appréhendait la soirée. Et s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire ? Comment réagir s'il y avait malaise ? Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouver véritablement seuls. Ils avaient bien discutés plusieurs fois au téléphone. Mais la situation était différente, quant il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il suffisait de raccrocher. Sa plus grande crainte résidait dans une trahison de sa gestuelle ou d'éventuels rougissements. Si Kuroo se rendait compte qu'il avait pour lui plus qu'un intérêt amical ? Et qu'il le mettait dehors ? Tsukishima secoua vigoureusement la tête pour se changer les idées et détourna son attention sur la liste des clubs proposé par l'Université.

L'ensemble des disciplines sportives étaient bien entendu représentées, soit sous forme de cercles d'étudiants ou d'équipes universitaires. Tsukishima ne s'était pas vraiment renseigné sur le niveau des équipes de volley des différentes facs. On aurait pu croire qu'après tout ce temps passé avec des obsessionnels il en aurait entendu parler, mais Tsukishima avait cultivé ses facultés de filtrage et aucunes de ces informations n'avaient atteintes son cerveau. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas s'il avait envi de poursuivre une fois à la fac. Il doutait d'en avoir les capacités et un simple cercle semblait manquer d'enjeux. Quoi qu'il en soit Kuroo devait être au courant de tout ça, ils auraient au moins un sujet de conversation pour ce soir.

Le campus de Komaba avait axé les journées portes ouvertes sur la vie étudiante. Toutes les associations semblaient être représentées dans ce qui avait pris l'allure d'une grande répétition pour la semaine de recrutement. Les allées de la faculté étaient jalonnées de stands, où les étudiants s'agitaient pour lutter contre le froid. Des crieurs parcouraient la foule pour alpaguer les aspirants étudiants et leurs familles. Des petites échoppes de nourriture complétaient le tableau d'une dimension olfactive intéressante. Le tout rappelait furieusement à Tsukishima le festival culturel du lycée. Cette pensée le réconforta, finalement tout ne semblait pas si différent de ce qu'il quittait.

Après avoir fait un tour global des lieux, Tsukishima se résigna à prendre un bain de foule, afin de voir si certains cercles pouvaient l'intéresser. Ce n'est qu'au bout des deux heures les plus usantes de sa vie que sa patience l'abandonna. Combien d'activités pouvaient bien proposer cette université ? Des millions ? Il avait l'impression d'en avoir vue au moins deux milles ! Et si au début son attention avait pu être retenue par certaines, il avait vite revu ces critères pour espérer avoir fini avant la nuit. Bien sûr, il avait perdu une bonne partie de son temps avec l'équipe et les différents cercles de volley, qui avaient eu le bon goût de se regrouper. Mais après avoir pris la documentation de chacun, sa crainte sur les cercles c'était confirmée. Le niveau semblait faible, et il s'agissait plus d'une séance de sport bon enfant que d'une véritable pratique. Quant à l'équipe officielle, ils étaient intéressés par son pedigree mais étaient refroidi par son abandon du club très tôt dans l'année. Mieux valait prévoir un plan B. Sportivement, les cercles d'aviron et de boxe semblaient les plus intensifs sans pour autant demander l'implication d'une équipe officielle, se qui pourrait être un bon compromis qui lui permettre de se défouler quand il le voudrait. D'un autre côté, tant qu'à quitté le volley autant partir sur un club culturel, il avait toujours eu envie d'apprendre la langue des signes, ou de faire partie d'un groupe d'analyse musicale… Quoi qu'il en soit, en fin de journée, il avait conservé une bonne quinzaine de prospectus qui pouvaient potentiellement l'intéresser. Il avait le vague sentiment de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, mais peu importait, se projeter dans sa vie étudiante lui avait donné un sentiment de légèreté et d'invincibilité.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure quant il décida de mettre fin à sa visite. Plutôt que de reprendre la navette dans l'autre sens, il rentra l'adresse que Kuroo lui avait donnée dans son navigateur. Il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il était situé dans le quartier étudiant de Takadanobaba, qui à l'échelle de la ville était plutôt proche. Il se trouvait également tout prêt de sa destination du lendemain, puisque le quartier jouxtait l'Université de Waseda. Après un rapide changement à la gare de Shibuya, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laisser porter jusqu'au cœur du quartier. Sur le chemin, il put admirer l'effervescence de la vie nocturne du centre de Shinjuku. Puis en arrivant à Takadanobaba l'ambiance changea quelque peu, toujours aussi agitée, mais avec une population différente, plus jeune, plus insouciante. La soirée n'était pas encore très avancée, mais certains groupes de badauds semblaient déjà éméchés. Cependant, la plupart s'avéraient surtout fatigués d'une journée consacré à trouver les derniers cadeaux de Noël, et revenaient les bras encombrés de présents.

Tsukishima enfouit machinalement sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Le contact du papier le rassura, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'emmener avec lui le cadeau qu'il destinait à Kuroo. Il avait eu peur que d'offrir un cadeau ne révèle que trop ses sentiments. Mais Yamaguchi avait fini par le convaincre qu'il avait l'excuse de le remercier pour son hospitalité si jamais il avait besoin de se justifier. Il ne s'agissait de rien de très onéreux, ni de trop personnel. Tsukishima avait remarqué que lors de ses matchs Kuroo passait son temps à tirer ses cheveux en arrière quand la sueur les collait sur son front ou sur sa nuque. Il avait donc choisit un bandeau éponge noir, avec une discrète empreinte de chat rouge, en référence à son ancienne équipe. En vérité, il avait lui-même brodé le motif après avoir emprunté discrètement le matériel de sa mère. Seule Yachi était au courant puisqu'il lui avait demandé conseil sur comment procéder, mais il lui avait fait jurer sur sa vie d'emporter ce secret dans sa tombe, et il ferait de même.

Il était environ 19h quand il trouva l'immeuble de Kuroo. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment de six étages d'allure plutôt modeste. Si la façade était rendue grise par la pollution, la peinture des fenêtres et des rampes d'escaliers semblait ressente, signe que le bien était entretenu. Jetant un œil aux boites aux lettres, dont certaines débordaient de publicités, Tsukishima trouva le numéro de l'appartement qui l'intéressait : « 602 Kenma Kozume & Kuroo Tetsurou ». Curieusement, l'écriture lui semblait inconnue, pourtant il était clair que chacun avait écrit son nom, puisqu'aux pattes de mouche inscrivant le nom de Kenma succédait une écriture beaucoup plus désordonnée et énergique. La raison le frappa soudainement, il n'avait jamais vu l'écriture manuscrite de Kuroo auparavant. Il lui avait imposé son terrible phrasé par message tellement souvent qu'il avait l'impression que la police de caractère de son téléphone était l'écriture de Kuroo. Mais en réalité, il n'avait partagé que des moments virtuels en dehors des matchs de volley et du camp d'entrainement. Tsukishima n'avait pas partagé sa vie quotidienne, il ne savait rien de son écriture, de la manière qu'il avait de se tenir en classe ou de se comporter avec les filles. Au final, même si lui avait eu le sentiment que Kuroo était présent dans sa vie, c'était probablement car il avait peu d'ami et que donc les messages de son ainé avait pris beaucoup de place dans sa vie sociale, mais cela devait être bien différent pour une personne aussi avenante.

Quittant le porche, Tsukishima commença son ascension vers le sommet du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de cage d'escalier à proprement parler, les marches étaient incluses dans le bâtiment, ainsi qu'un garde corps en béton d'environ un mètre vingt. Le reste était ouvert sur l'extérieur, mais à partir du second étage, l'espace était obstrué par un grillage renforcé par de solides barres de fer. Les paliers étaient organisés de la même manière. Une fois arrivé à la porte, et avoir pris le soin de vérifier plusieurs fois qu'il s'agissait de la bonne, Tsukishima frappa trois coups brefs. Le silence lui répondit. Kuroo l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant 20h, mais ça ne coutait rien d'être poli. Il ouvrit alors la porte avec la clé qu'on lui avait donnée. Cependant il n'était pas prêt pour ce qui l'attendait quand il ouvrit la porte. Il fut assaillit par un avalanche d'odeurs. Rien de désagréable bien au contraire. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur l'occupant de cet appartement. Car si Tsukishima ne pensait pas avoir retenu l'odeur de Kuroo, il savait maintenant qu'il avait tord. Derrière l'évidente odeur de produits ménagers, il discernait clairement l'odeur très masculine de l'étudiant en économie, un mélange de musc et d'épices, qui l'enveloppa dès qu'il eu franchit le seuil. Seule, une note plus aigre, proche de l'aspirine trahissait la présence d'un colocataire.

L'appartement était de style japonais, avec des tatamis au sol et une entrée basse. Une paire de claquettes de bain en plastique y était jetée pêle-mêle. A en juger par la taille, elle était à Kuroo, et contrastait avec celle de plus petite taille et rangée qui devait être à Kenma. En retirant ses chaussures, Tsukishima remarqua qu'une paire de pantoufles neuves l'attendait sur le côté posée sur un panier. Elles avaient été retirées de leur emballage, et la désormais familière écriture du Kuroo formait un « Tsu » et un « kii » sur chacun des pieds, se qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles lui étaient destinées. Quant il les eu prises, il put remarquer que le panier en contenait des dizaines regroupés par paires par de gros élastiques. Dans le lot, il remarqua une paire « Bo » « Howhow » décorée de ce qui devait être des chouettes et qui appartenait manifestement à Bokuto, ainsi qu'un très sobre « Akaashi Keiji » écrit en tout petit sur le flan d'une autre. Mais la plupart des noms lui étaient inconnus, même si la plupart ressemblait plutôt à des surnoms.

Après avoir suspendu son manteau derrière la porte, Tsukishima se dirigea vers le salon/cuisine. L'appartement était beaucoup plus propre que ce à quoi il s'attendait pour une collocation de garçons. Seule une tasse à café attendait dans l'évier et les poussières étaient faites. Son sac était posé à côté d'un canapé fatigué. Le côté salon occupait la bonne moitié de la pièce, et était composé d'une table basse carrée, montée en kotatsu, entre le canapé et la télévision. L'autre moitié était consacrée à la cuisine, avec contre le mur, un bloc évier, plaque et four, et un court retour en bar qui servait de plan de travail. L'espace entre les deux pôles était laissée libre pour la circulation entre les deux portes coulissantes donnant sur les chambres, et celles du vestibule et de la salle de bain.

Mais Tsukishima n'osait pas les ouvrir, il préférait attendre que Kuroo lui fasse la visite quant il serait rentré. Il s'assit plutôt sur le canapé défoncé qui craqua sous son poids. C'était un peu perturbant d'être pour la première fois chez quelqu'un alors qu'il était absent. C'était un peu comme violer son intimité. Tsukishima n'osait poser les yeux sur rien, comme si d'un simple coup d'œil il aurait pu découvrir un secret qui ne lui était pas destiné. Il éprouvait une sensation assez semblable que celle qu'il avait expérimentée plus tôt devant la boite aux lettres, douce-amère.

Pour ne pas accentuer son malaise, il reporta son attention sur les prospectus qu'il avait pris durant la journée pour en faire un premier tri à chaud. Après quelque temps, il se sentit plus à l'aise dans ce décor inconnu. En fait, maintenant qu'il s'était détendu, il se rendit compte à quel point il était accueillant. L'ambiance du lieu reflétait à la fois la chaleur de Kuroo et le calme de Kenma. Le nombre de pantoufle à résidence témoignait du brassage de nombreux habitués. Tous ce beau monde devaient se réunir autour de cette table beaucoup trop grande pour deux et qui évoquait plutôt celle qu'aurait pu avoir une famille. Les nombreuses consoles disposées dans l'énorme meuble de télévision avaient toutes le nombre maximum de manettes, et des coussins empilés sur le côté devaient permettre de concilier sociabilité et jeux vidéo. Et en regardant du côté de la cuisine, Tsukishima put voir au dessus des meubles de rangement, les cartons d'appareils dédiés aux grandes attablées. En simple, le duo d'amis devaient avoir l'habitude de recevoir du monde et en quantité. À la lumière de ces constatations, l'invitation de Kuroo ne semblait plus si particulière. Elle faisait partie de sa nature.

Tsukishima toussa, la gorge sèche. Sans attendre il se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau. Ne souhaitant pas ouvrir les placards, il rinça la tasse avant de la remplir et retourna s'assoir. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Kuroo. Son estomac se tordit, et il se fit violence pour ne pas se relever d'un bond. Son hôte venait de terminer le travail, mieux valait le laisser souffler une seconde. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour guetter le bruit des talons sur le sol et le froissement du blouson que l'on retire. Après se qui lui sembla une éternité, il décida que c'était le moment approprié pour des salutations polies. Les nerfs en pelote, il essaya de maintenir un visage calme et une voix posée. Il n'était cependant pas prêt pour le sourire qui lui répondit. Il n'avait dans la forme rien de différent de son rictus habituel, mais il y avait dans les yeux de Kuroo quelque chose de plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Et ça ne lui plut pas du tout, il avait l'impression d'avoir sa mère en face de lui, d'être pris pour un enfant. Il préférait remettre les pendules à l'heure tout de suite par la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun en dehors du volley : le sarcasme.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore comme projet de m'engraisser comme au camp d'entrainement !

Ahh, Tsukki sera toujours Tsukki ! Même s'il l'avait déjà entendu ce matin, son ton acide lui avait déjà manqué.

-Seulement si tu te nourris convenablement ! Et le gras est très important pour le bon fonctionnement du cerveau ! Et manifestement il n'en laisse pas une miette à ton pauvre corps…

-Si ça peut m'éviter de ressembler à un bœuf aux hormones…

Tsukishima avait répliqué du tac au tac, et ponctua sa phrase avec un des longues soupires dont il avait le secret. Il était toujours posté dans le chambranle de la porte, contre lequel il s'était accoudé. Sans se départir de son sourire, et pas le moins du monde offensé, Kuroo s'avança vers lui, juste à la lisière de leur bulle personnelle respective.

-Bon trêve de mondanité mon petit Tsukki ! J'ai trois choses trèèèès importantes à te demander.

Tsukishima leva un sourcil mais ne broncha pas.

-Un : tu mesures combien maintenant ? Deux : voudrais-tu bien te pousser pour que je puisse passer en cuisine ? Et trois : par le plus grand des hasards n'aurais-tu pas une casquette de ville marron ?

-Un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, et oui, sauf si c'est pour une omelette aux protéines.

-Et ? et ? et? Trépigna Kuroo en papillonnant.

-Je préfère ne pas vous encourager dans votre folie.

Tout en lui répondant, Tsukishima avait dégagé le passage vers la pièce à vivre. Kuroo s'y engagea à sa suite. Il prit ensuite la direction de la cuisine avec ses courses, tandis que l'autre avait manifestement trouvé sa place contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Sortant les ingrédients sur le plan de travail, Kuroo contemplait avec délectation la présence de Tsukishima dans son décor. Elle semblait déjà si naturelle, comme s'ils étaient un couple marié. Tsukishima bien que semblant à l'aise sur le canapé conservait une raideur quasi professionnelle, tandis qu'il lisait une liasse de documents, qui lui donnait un air de salaryman en fin de journée. Tandis que lui de son côté, attrapait son tablier « Best Mom » après avoir lancé le cuiseur de riz, en parfaite femme d'intérieure. En parlant de ça…

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais, tu peux peut-être passer par la salle de bain avant de manger ? Lança Kuroo à son invité.

Tsukishima tourna vers lui, un visage neutre qui se transforma vite en dégout.

-Quoi ?! J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? s'inquiéta Kuroo.

-Non c'est bon « Maman » j'irai avant de me coucher…

Kuroo rit à l'allusion et sortit de derrière le plan de travail pour faire profiter d'avantage de la merveille rose qu'était son tablier de cuisine.

-Tu as remarqué ? Dit-il en tournant sur lui-même dans une caricature de magicalgirl. C'est un cadeau de l'équipe, je crois qu'ils voulaient se moquer, mais au final c'est plutôt un compliment.

Tsukishima toussa légèrement dans sa main, mais ses yeux cachaient mal un rire déguisé. Il posa ses papiers sur la table et se leva.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aidez ?

Son ton était beaucoup trop formel au goût de Kuroo, mais en même temps il avait l'habitude.

-Je veux bien que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer par exemple.

Tsukishima soupira et s'accouda au plan de travail sur lequel il avait disposé les ingrédients.

-Je parlais en terme de cuisine… enchaina-t-il d'un ton las.

-Parce que tu sais cuisiner ? rétorqua Kuroo avec son sourire le plus goguenard. Je t'imaginais plus cérébrale que manuel.

-Je sais suivre des instructions ! s'offusqua l'autre en le fusillant du regard. Et vous apprendrez que je sais me servir de mes mains pour autre chose que le volley !

Kuroo éclata définitivement de rire, dont l'esprit mal placé avant fait une interprétation différente de leur échange. Le regard mi-courroucé mi-interrogatif de son cadet finit de l'achever et il se tordit de rire, prenant appuis sur l'épaule de Tsukishima pour se maintenir. Reprenant son souffle, il tapota l'épaule sur laquelle il s'était agrippé, en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil.

-Ahhh… ! Mon p'tit Tsukki tu m'avais vraiment manqué. Du coup, si tu n'es pas trop occupé à me fusiller du regard. Maman veut bien que tu lui coupes des oignons.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit les placards pour placer planche, couteau et oignons devant Tsukishima. Bien que le visage de ce dernier fût caché par la porte du placard, Kuroo aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu lever les yeux au ciel.

A deux, les préparations furent vite lancées, il ne restait plus qu'à ajuster l'assaisonnement de la sauce tandis que les légumes finissaient de cuir. Kuroo jeta un coup d'œil à la minuterie de l'autocuiseur. Parfait, le timing devrait être bon. Libéré de cette charge mental, il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole à Tsukishima, hormis pour lui donner des consignes. Il releva la tête, guettant l'expression de son ami. Son visage était indéchirable. Si on exceptait ses yeux, il exprimait une certaine fermeté, dont la mâchoire serrée presque agacée dissimulait tant bien que mal une forme de malaise. Kuroo soupira intérieurement, soucieux de ne pas mettre son invité encore plus mal à l'aise….Dieu que c'était compliqué de marché sur des œufs…

-Et sinon, comment était ta visite de Tōdaï ? Demanda-t-il.

Tsukishima le dévisagea froidement, il semblait jauger à quel point son interlocuteur était intéressé par la réponse. Kuroo lui retourna son regard sans faillir, et avec un grand sourire.

-Allez dit moi ! Je veux tout savoir ! Continua-t-il avec plus d'entrain. Il faut que je puisse juger s'ils sont suffisamment bien pour mon petit poussin !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté ! Dire qu'il avait réussi à ne faire aucune remarque de ce genre depuis des mois ! Kuroo avait envie de se gifler. Cependant, Tsukishima se détendit légèrement, et esquissa même un sourire.

-Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable… soupira-t-il visiblement amusé. Dînons d'abord je vous raconterai ensuite.

-Très bien, alors si Monsieur veux bien se donner la peine. Lui répondit son aîné avec emphase en lui désignant la table.

Tsukishima s'assit précautionneusement sur le sol, tandis que Kuroo amenait le repas.

-Juste donne moi ta première impression ! Exigea-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Énorme ?

Kuroo rit de bon cœur, se qui sembla légèrement vexer son interlocuteur, car de jolies colorations roses baisaient sur ses joues. C'était toujours un plaisir de voir cette peau de porcelaine se colorer de la sorte. C'était beaucoup plus subtil que le rouge induit par l'effort sportif. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Kuroo n'était pas sur de l'avoir vu rougir d'embarras autre part que dans ses fantasmes. Mais il était prêt à tout pour le voir le plus souvent possible. Cette couleur lui donnait envie de l'embêter encore plus et de le câliner en même temps, surtout sachant que ça le gênerait d'avantage. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de le contempler d'avantage, car Tsukishima semblait avoir perçu son regard et détourna le sien en se rengorgeant.

-Non mais sérieusement il y a toujours autant de monde partout ? Ralla-t-il

-Ah ça c'est sûr que ça doit changer de la campagne ! Se moqua gentiment Kuroo tout en dissimulant un léger pincement au cœur. Il va falloir t'habituer si tu veux venir à la grande ville.

Tsukishima prit le partir d'ignorer ses sarcasmes :

-N'empêche que c'est épuisant… sur ce, bon appétit.

À suivre...

Juste un petit coucou pour remercier les revieweurs-euses ! J'espère être à la hauteur des attentes de chacun-e-s!

On arrive ici presque à la fin de se que j'ai d'avance... J'avais commencé à publier pour me pousser un peu au cul pour avancer... Avec un succès mitigé... Donc la cadence de publication va peut-être un peu ralentir, peut être deux semaines au lieu de une entre chaque chapitres... Ou des chapitres plus court c'est à voir mais je vais faire au mieux! N'hésitez pas à vous abonner pour ne pas louper les nouvelles publications (# mendicité) !

De tout cœur merci de suivre cette histoire! Je retourne l'écrire tout de suite !


	7. Chapter 7

Vision d'avenir

Chapitre 7

Depuis la fin du repas, la conversation filait bon train. Les craintes de Tsukishima à ce sujet s'étaient heureusement avérées sans fondement. Ils passaient facilement d'un sujet à l'autre, avec la même fluidité que par messages.  
Après qu'il lui ait raconté sa visite de Tōdaï, Kuroo l'avait assaillir de question sur ses projets. Il avait semblé vraiment perturbé quand Tsukishima lui avait annoncé qu'il ne poursuivrait peut être pas le volley à la fac. Il était alors partie dans un plaidoyer passionné sur les bienfaits des sports d'équipe, qui avait fait beaucoup rire son cadet. Tsukishima lui confia alors sa peur de ne pas être pris dans l'équipe officielle et sur le faible niveau des cercles en comparaison. Ce fut au tour de Kuroo de rire, et il le rassura sur le fait que son niveau était bien plus que suffisant pour toutes les équipes universitaires qu'il voudrait intégrer. Le jeune homme se laissa convaincre à contre cœur, non sans retenir le sourire que lui inspirait ce compliment.  
L'aura de Kuroo était toujours aussi étincelante. Il savait le mettre à l'aise et lui qui était d'ordinaire peu bavard, se surpris à se confier à son aîné de son plein gré. En plus de la fac, il lui parla de la crainte que lui inspirait sa séparation avec Yamaguchi. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer sans son éternel sidekick. Kuroo lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant. Il lui expliqua qu'il se trouvait dans une situation semblable avec le départ de Kenma l'année prochaine, et qu'il le comprenait parfaitement. La perte même temporaire d'un meilleur ami n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Kuroo lui parla du paradoxe d'une ville aussi grande, d'être entouré en permanence d'un millier de gens, mais d'avoir beaucoup de mal à rentrer en contact avec eux. Voyant Tsukishima s'assombrir il c'était empressé de le rassurer à ce sujet, tout le monde était impatient de le revoir et il avait donc déjà pleins d'amis sur place ! Il lui parla également d'amis qu'il s'était fait à la fac et avec qui il devrait bien s'entendre. Tsukishima se surpris à reconnaître certains de ces noms, Kuroo avait déjà dû les évoquer avec lui. Finalement il faisait peut-être d'avantage partie de sa vie qu'il ne le pensait. Et manifestement l'ancien capitaine avait hâte de l'incorporer dans son cercle de connaissances. Sur ce point, il était plus réticent. Au milieu d'un groupe d'amis il n'était pas sûr de se sentir à l'aise, et son attachement à Kuroo ne serait que plus évident s'il lui collait aux basques.  
Cependant, Kuroo ne laissait guère de temps à Tsukishima pour s'inquiéter de ses sentiments, car il le captivait littéralement avec sa conversation. La soirée était vraiment des plus agréables et le repas que lui avait préparé son hôte avait à la fois ravis ses papilles et son ventre. Tous deux étaient assis sur le canapé décontracté, dans une position identique sans que l'on puisse savoir qui avait imité l'autre. Tsukishima le corps de profil reposait sa main sur sa tête, le bras au dessus du dossier du canapé, et une de ses jambes repliée sous lui. En face Kuroo reprenait la même attitude en miroir à l'exception de ses mains qui étaient occupées à illustrer ses propos. Tsukishima sentait une douce langueur l'envahir, tendis qu'il écoutait le ronronnement de la voix de Kuroo et se laissait hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses doigts. La fatigue lui faisait oublier une partie de ses inhibitions, et son cerveau lui autorisait de plus en plus de choses, comme le regarder dans les yeux en souriant ou ne pas retirer sa jambe quand leurs genoux furent en contact. Il scrutait avec un mélange d'adoration et de désapprobation l'incroyable palette d'expression qui passait sur le visage de l'étudiant alors qu'il racontait ses histoires avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Comment pouvait-il déformer son visage de la sorte et rester aussi incroyablement attirant ? Soudain, comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, le visage se figea.  
-Euh ? Tsukki ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.  
Tsukishima sursauta légèrement comme pris en faute, subitement sortie de sa rêverie.  
-Hum, oui… je veux dire… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…Bafouilla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Excuse-moi, tu disais ?  
L'expression de Kuroo se fit alors infiniment tendre, avant qu'une ombre n'assombrisse son regard.  
-Tu dois être fatigué par ton voyage, dit-il sur le ton de l'excuse. On devrait aller se coucher, il est tard !  
Le souvenir d'un ancien fantasme finit de le ramener sur terre. La panique se fraya un chemin à travers tout le corps de Tsukishima en un éclair tandis qu'il essayait de la maîtriser. Ne surtout montrer aucun signe de panique ou de déception en fonction de la suite, il devait rester cool… cooooool. Il inspira calmement.  
-Oui d'ailleurs à ce sujet, où dois-je m'installer ? Demanda-t-il avec autant de désinvolture que possible.  
-Dans ma chambre… répondit naturellement Kuroo en lui désignant une des portes closes.  
À ces mots, le cadet cru faire une attaque. Cette fois c'est sûr il était mort, impossible de dissimuler son inclinaison s'ils partageaient le même espace privé. À quel moment tout ceci lui avait semblé une bonne idée ? Il était définitivement stupide ! Malgré tous ses efforts, la panique dut contaminer son visage car Kuroo s'empressa d'ajouter :  
-Non mais t'inquiètes ! Comme je te l'ai dis Kozu… enfin Kenma est pas là, je vais prendre sa chambre, je pense qu'il préfère que ce soit moi… et puis tu es plus grand donc tu seras plus à l'aise dans mon lit… Bref ! En tout cas les draps sont propres fait comme chez toi.  
Tsukishima déglutit à grand peine tendis que Kuroo le guidait vers la porte de sa chambre. Il était particulièrement confus. À la fois par l'effervescence de ses émotions, mais également par l'attitude maintenant hésitante de son aîné. Celui-ci lui faisait maintenant le tour du propriétaire le plus gêné qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir. On aurait dit une adolescente en train de jouer sa vie sur l'avis qu'on allait avoir d'elle. Il tentait des blagues que Tsukishima n'entendait même pas, tout en frottant l'arrière de sa tête dans une pâle copie de sa désinvolture habituelle.  
-Enfin voilà voilà… lâcha-t-il après un long silence gêné.  
Remettant les pieds sur terre, Tsukishima se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne lui répondait pas depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le salon… Définitivement il était trop naze…Heureusement que Yamaguchi n'était pas là pour le voir.  
Soucieux de corriger le tir, il se tourna vers son hôte qui semblait pâlir à cause du stress.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Kuroo-san, tout est très bien… Dit-il sur le ton le plus rassurant qu'il avait en stock. À vrai dire je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus hirsute. Ajouta-t-il en mimant de ses mains la coupe de cheveux de son interlocuteur.  
Celui-ci pouffa de rire visiblement soulagé de la tournure de la conversation.  
-Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi Tsukki-chéri… Susurra-t-il d'un ton cajoleur. Je sais être très douuuux… Sauf si tu préfères que je sois « hirsute ».  
Il avait accompagné ses paroles de haussement de sourcils et de guillemets lourdement appuyées.

-C'est Tsukishima pour vous Kuroo-san. Répliqua-t-il sans appel.  
Le jeune homme se recroquevilla légèrement sous la réprimande et détourna le regard. Il ne se défit pas pour autant de sa réparti, bien que celle-ci vint sur un ton beaucoup moins assuré.  
-Toujours aussi dur avec moi, Tsukki-chan, mais c'est aussi ça que j'aime chez toi !  
-Réservez ce genre de commentaire pour votre copine, merci. Et maintenant si vous voudriez bien me laisser le changer…  
Tsukishima avait bien conscience qu'il était un peu trop sec avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir ce genre de réplique maintenant. Trop dangereux. En réponse Kuroo lui lança un sourire qu'il devait penser convainquant, mais qu'il interpréta sans problème comme forcé. Tsukishima se molesta intérieurement. Il n'avait pas non plus envie que son ami s'éloigne de lui… Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? La soirée c'était pourtant si bien passé… Son anxiété valait-elle de tout gâcher ? Pendant ce temps, Kuroo avait pris la direction de la porte.  
-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à côté ! N'hésite surtout pas.  
Kuroo lui lança un dernier regard rempli de culpabilité en passant la porte. On aurait dit un chien battu. Tsukishima ne pouvait définitivement pas la laisser partir se coucher sur cette note.  
-Kuroo…le retint-il.  
Celui-ci se retourna prestement, passant juste sa tête par la porte, son grand sourire de retour.  
-Je te manque déjà ?  
Tsukishima soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment de plan pour la suite, enfin aucun qui n'impliquait de révéler ses sentiments en faisant quelque chose de stupide. Heureusement ou malheureusement, son cerveau n'avait pas encore totalement remis les filtres, et il lâcha la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.  
-C'était quoi cette histoire de casquette ?  
Kuroo pouffa, Tsukishima quant à lui se sentit totalement stupide, se qui eut pour effet de faire échauffer de ses oreilles.  
-C'est juste que… tenta-t-il de se justifier. Je n'ai pas envie que ça me revienne en mémoire au mauvais moment. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.  
L'autre continuait de le regarder en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, manifestement très amusé par son embarras grandissant. L'éclat de malice dans ses yeux d'annonçait rien de bon. Il fit un pas de nouveau dans la chambre et laissa une de ses épaules sur le chambranle, les bras croisés sur son torse, dans la posture la plus arrogante possible. Tsukishima sentit l'agacement se disputer à la honte sur son visage.  
-Kuroo Tetsurou, vous n'avez pas intérêt à jouer à ça avec moi ! S'impatienta-t-il.  
-Curieux ? ricana-t-il avec un sourire joueur.  
-Je te préviens, si tu attends que je te supplie, tu vas être déçu !  
Le sourire de Kuroo s'agrandit encore un peu plus, pour autant que ça soit possible.  
-Non non, j'ai déjà tout se que je voulais ! Minoda-t-il.  
Puis il fit un petit tour sur lui-même pour quitter la pièce encore une fois.  
-Kuroo ! N'ose même pas ! s'exclama Tsukishima en se précipitant vers la porte.  
Mais il dut s'arrêter aussi sec car Kuroo n'était pas aller bien loin. Tsukishima ne fut cependant pas assez rapide car il percuta un torse musclé de plein fouet. Son propriétaire eut le reflexe de le rattraper avant que son élan ne le fasse tomber en arrière.  
-Doucement babe ! Il serait dommage de terminer la soirée aux urgences.  
Cette fois, la sensation de chaleur ne se contenta pas des oreilles de Tsukishima. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus qu'une énorme tomate à la place du visage. La faute à cet idiot qui le serait dans ses bras en lui glissant des mots doux. Heureusement pour son cœur, Kuroo dut se rendre compte de leur promiscuité car il relâcha son étreinte après un léger blanc.  
-Et donc pour répondre à ta question par une autre : on ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à DJ Kéké dans Animal Crossing ?  
Tsukishima se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Il était allé au devant de tout cet embarras pour ÇA ?! Bon au moins l'humeur de Kuroo était de nouveau au beau fixe. Il semblait d'ailleurs très satisfait de son effet. Ne voulant pas accentué sa défaite, Tsukishima se recula pour aller dans la chambre.  
-Bonne nuit, Kuroo. Lâcha-t-il sèchement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un nouveau rire joyeux lui répondit :  
-Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Et essaye de continuer sur cette lancée demain !  
Tsukishimal ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase. De l'autre côté de la porte, Kuroo quant à lui continuait de débiter des âneries :  
-Et ne rêve pas trop de moi ! Même si je sais à quel point je suis fabuleux et que tu as de la chance de m'avoir ! Et…  
Et…c'est au milieu de ces idioties que Tsukishima réalisa sa plus grosse erreur de la soirée.  
-J'ai dis « Bonne nuit » Kuroo-SAN ! Aboya-t-il.  
-Héhé ! Fais de beaux rêves Tsukki ! Lui répondit la porte close.  
Toujours agacé et gêné par sa bêtise, Tsukishima attendit d'entendre l'autre porte se fermer avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il s'assit sur le lit en ouvrit son sac. Il se concentra au maximum sur son contenu tandis qu'il se changeait pour éviter de penser à où il était : l'antre de Kuroo. Dès qu'il fût habillé pour la nuit et que son chargeur de téléphone fût branché, il éteignit immédiatement la lumière. Le but encore une fois était de ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il se trouvait dans SA chambre et même plus dans SON lit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'éléments de fantasmes supplémentaires. Surtout pas après avoir posé, même brièvement, ses mains sur ses sublimes pectoraux ! Mais l'image de Kuroo ne put que s'imposer à lui quant il posa sa tête dans l'oreiller. Car même si l'appartement et à plus forte raison la chambre de Kuroo étaient imprégnés par son odeur, ce n'était rien en comparaison de son lit. Bien qu'évitant toute pensée déplacée, Tsukishima se surpris à enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller et à prendre une grande bouffée de ce parfum. En expirant, il soupira d'aise et serra l'objet dans ses bras. Il savait que dans le confort de l'obscurité, il n'avait plus besoin de réprimer le sourire béat que lui avait inspiré cette soirée.

À suivre...  
Bon bah c'est pas encore gagné pour des chapitres plus courts... J'ai qu'un demi chapitre d'avance maintenant... Pardon! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux!  
Pleins de bisous à ceux/celles qui ont le courage de suivre tout ça et à la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Vision d'avenir

Chapitre 8

« Dude ! »

« C'est officiellement le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

« Il m'a appelé par mon prénom ! »

« Bon avec mon nom de famille »

« Mais quand même ça compte ! »

« Bro, soit mon témoin à notre mariage ! »

Après avoir quitté Tsukishima, Kuroo s'était jeté sur son téléphone pour faire son rapport à Bokuto. En autre pour un besoin pressant de partager son enthousiasme, mais également pour profiter de ses conseils. Enfin, probablement ceux d'Akaashi qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Du moins il l'espérait, car l'heure était suffisamment avancée pour que son ami ait renoncé à avoir des nouvelles de lui. Cependant, la vibration familière de son téléphone ne tarda pas à briser le calme relatif de la nuit.

Bokuto : « Brooooooooooo ! Félicitations et ouiiii je désespérais que tu me le demandes ! J'ai déjà pleins d'idées pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon ! »

Souriant à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques, Kuroo s'apprêtait à répondre quant une nouvelle vibration l'interrompie. Cette fois, le message venait d'Akaashi, qui était comme prévu avec Bokuto.

Akaashi : « Merci d'avoir remis des pièces à la pile électrique qui me sert de copain… Je pensais pouvoir finir le film sans hurlements… »

Kuroo : « Désolé ! Mais tu peux pas te plaindre, c'est toi qui l'a choisi ! ;p »

A : « Je plains déjà ce pauvre Tsukishima… »

K : « Merci de ton soutien. »

A : « Bon c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? »

K : « Non juste, la soirée c'est super bien passée, genre, waaah, c'était si naturel ! »

« Je veux dire, il était là et…et voilà quoi… genre génial »

B : « Mais vous vous êtes embrassé ou bien ?! »

A : « Désolé cet idiot lit par-dessus mon épaule »

K : « Non, mais franchement c'est pas l'envie qui manquait… Mais je sais pas j'avais peur de tout gâcher »

A : « Tu penses que ça aurait tout gâché ? »

B : « Qui ça pourrait déranger que le mec le plus suuuuper de la Terre (après Akaashi) l'embrasse ?! »

K : « Merci les gars ! »

« C'est juste que j'arrive toujours pas à savoir… Peut-être qu'il joue pas dans la même division »

« Tout à l'heure, il a fait allusion à ''ma copine'' »

B : « Outch »

A : « Et tu as dit quoi ? »

K : « Rien… j'ai pas relevé. En fait ça aurait fait chelou si je l'avais démenti… »

B : « Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu n'avais que lui dans la vie ! 3 3 »

A : « Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu clarifies les choses à ce sujet tu ne crois pas ? Surtout si tu ne veux pas qu'il se méprenne »

K : « Genre au petit dej : ''Hey bien dormi Tsukki ? Au fait je suis gay !'' »

A : « Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu n'es ! Commence par clarifier cette histoire de petite amie. Il y a bien un moment où le sujet pourra être abordé… »

K : « Tu as raison ! Une chose à la fois ! Merci Akaashi, tu es le meilleur ! »

B : « Bonne chance Bro ! Tiens nous au courant ! »

« Par contre si c'est mort avec lui tu n'as pas intérêt à succomber au charme d'Akaashi ! »

K : « Bonne nuit ! On se voit demain ! »

Kuroo s'allongea sur le dos, le téléphone sur le cœur. Il savait quoi faire demain, il avait un objectif et plein de temps à passer avec Tsukishima. Il était impatient à l'idée du lendemain, entre la visite de la fac et la soirée, une infinité de situation s'offrait à lui pour se rapprocher de celui qu'il imaginait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le lendemain matin, Tsukishima fut réveillé par de discrets tocs à sa porte. Encore dans les vapes et engourdit par une nuit agitée de rêves, il fut un instant déboussolé de ne pas être chez lui. Tandis qu'il cherchait ses lunettes à tâtons, une voix de l'autre côté de la porte finie de lui rappeler la situation :

-Tsukki ? Tu es réveillé ? Le petit dej' est prêt… et j'ai peut-être oublié de prendre mes fringues pour aujourd'hui…

En guise de réponse, il grommela, le cirage obscurcissant son cerveau.

-Euh… ça te dérange si je rentre ? S'enquit la voix.

Ayant enfin ajusté ses lunettes, Tsukishima grogna un oui.

-C'est un oui, genre « oui ça me dérange » ou « oui tu peux rentrer » ?

Mon dieu qu'il pouvait être fatiguant dès le matin ! Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'assoir dans le lit, maintenant plus agacé qu'endormi.

-Ca vous arrive d'être autre chose que pénible, Kuroo-san ?!

Un rire joyeux lui répondit, faisant presque remonter son humeur.

-Alors, je peux ? Insista l'importun.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, rentrez qu'on en finisse !

Lorsque le loquet cliqueta, Tsukishima réalisa qu'il s'agissait encore d'une erreur grossière de stratégie de sa part. Du moins s'il souhaitait garder sa santé mentale, car le Kuroo qui passa la porte semblait tout droit sorti d'un quelconque cliché sexy/romantique. En effet, non comptant d'être à moitié nu avec pour seul vêtement une serviette de bain nouée à la taille, ses cheveux mouillés par la douche étaient plaqués en arrière lui donnant un côté plus raffiné qu'à l'ordinaire. L'humidité se condensait au bout des mèches de cheveux pour former des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient ensuite avec une lenteur surréaliste le long du torse de Kuroo, soulignant la perfection exagérée du dessin de ses muscles. Tsukishima déglutit péniblement, essayant de ne pas trop dévisager l'Adonis qui venait de le réveiller. Cependant il ne put empêcher son regard de le suivre tandis qu'il évoluait avec aisance dans la pièce. Le même spectacle se jouait sur le dos de Kuroo. Tsukishima s'en délecta avec beaucoup moins de retenu. Après tout, personne ne pouvait le juger. Son regard vagabondait sur la frontière entre le creux de ses reins et la serviette, sans savoir s'il souhaitait la voir se détacher ou rester en place. Finalement, Kuroo se retourna, ses vêtements à la main. Comme pris en flagrant délit, Tsukishima releva la tête brutalement. Cet empressement fit ricaner l'étudiant.

-Curieusement, j'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas du matin… se moqua-t-il. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te rendormais assis !

-Oh la ferme !

-La salle de bain est libre, si tu veux finir de te réveiller. Il y a des serviettes sous le lavabo au besoin.

Tsukishima se leva en grognant et attrapa ses affaires propres et sa trousse de toilettes avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard amusé de Kuroo.

-Joli pyjama Tsukki, commenta-t-il en le voyant se lever.

Ce dernier rougit d'embarras mais ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il s'avait qu'il avait l'air d'un petit vieux avec son pyjama à carreaux.

-Au moins, je ne me balade pas à moitié nu devant les gens ! Cracha-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

-J'ai jamais eu de plainte ! se vanta Kuroo avec malice.

Tsukishima leva les yeux au ciel en traversant le salon. Bien que l'objet de son exaspération ne puisse en être témoin, c'était toujours mieux que de se retourner et risquer de le voir en train de se changer. Comment pouvait-on avoir aussi peu de pudeur ?! En même temps, étant tous deux sportifs, ils avaient été plus qu'à leur tour amené à se changer devant d'autres garçons. Il n'aurait pas du réagir de cette manière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un corps séduisant nu. Il était ridicule. Son obsession pour Kuroo allait définitivement trop loin. Le maitre mot de la journée était se ressaisir !

Il en était là de ses réflexions quant il sortit de la salle de bain. Kuroo était accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, un café à la main tout en regardant d'un œil distrait les informations. Il semblait vaguement perdu dans ses pensés, les sourcils froncés comme lorsqu'il était concentré sur son mach. La lumière du matin donnait à la pièce une dimension chaleureuse supplémentaire, et jouait agréablement avec les quelques plantes disposées ça et là. Curieusement, Kuroo ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Tsukishima avant que celui-ci ne s'accoude à son tour au comptoir. Son corps s'anima alors subitement, comme si son âme venait de le réintégrer. Il tourna alors son visage aimable vers Tsukishima, sa bouche formant un sourire et ses yeux une interrogation.

-J'ai fait du café tu en veux ?

-Oui s'il y a du lait…

Kuroo se détacha du comptoir pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il plaça ensuite, lait et tasse de café fumante devant son invité.

-Je sais pas de que tu prends le matin mais j'ai fait une omelette et une salade, et il y a du pain aussi.

-C'est un petit déjeuner qui sonne très sportif… commenta Tsukishima.

-Promis, c'est garanti sans protéines en poudre ! S'offusque le cuisinier. Je sais pas d'où te vient cette idée.

-Vous vous êtes regardé dans un miroir récemment ? Je doute que tout ceci soit naturel. Soupira-t-il en désignant d'un vague geste de la main, les pectoraux et les bras de Kuroo.

Celui-ci pouffa en bombant le torse et contractant ses biceps.

-Tu veux toucher ? Demanda-t-il avec malice en faisant sursauter ses sourcils.

-Non merci, je suis plus du genre végétarien… Répliqua sarcastiquement Tsukishima en souriant de son propre sous entendu, et du mensonge éhonté qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Exagère pas non plus, je suis pas un culturiste !

-C'est clair, que vous êtes pas encore prêt pour Mister Univers…

Tout en badinant, il versa le lait dans sa tasse avant de le rendre à Kuroo. Celui-ci après avoir ranger la bouteille, déposa le petit déjeuné devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

-Bon appétit, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Tsukishima quant à lui, examina l'omelette en fronçant le nez. Pas qu'elle n'est pas l'air appétissante, au contraire, le repas qu'on lui avait servit semblait sortir tout droit d'une pub. Mais il avait envie de jouer encore un peu avec son Amphitryon. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre longtemps.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda un Kuroo inquiet.

-Je cherche les 400g de blanc de poulet… répondit-il les lèvres pincées.

Cette fois Kuroo s'effondra vaincu sur le table.

-Tsukkiiiii, gémit-il pitoyablement. Je te jure, je ne mange pas de protéi…

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par le rire franc de Tsukishima. Kuroo releva la tête pour constater le sourire goguenard et les yeux emplies d'amusements moqueurs du jeune homme. Il ne peut alors qu'enfouir de nouveau son visage entre ses bras pour dissimuler sa honte de s'être ainsi fait prendre. Pour garder un peu de contenance, ce repli fut réalisé avec emphase se qui acheva de transformer l'hilarité de Tsukishima en fou rire. Quant tout deux eurent repris contenance, Tsukishima en s'essuyant le coin des yeux et Kuroo en faignant d'ignorer la honte qui incendiait encore ses joues, le repas pu se terminer dans un calme relatif.

-À quelle heure veux-tu être à la fac ? Demanda Kuroo tandis qu'il débarrassait la table.

-Les visites guidées commencent à 10h il me semble. L'informa Tsukishima tout en le suivant vers l'évier. Mais peut-être que tu dois y être avant ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Kuroo avec une innocence exagérée.

-Je sais que c'est ta fac, je suis pas stupide… Répondit Tsukishima avec lassitude, levant encore une fois les yeux aux ciel.

-Je ne pensais pas te l'avoir dit ! Moi qui voulais te faire la surprise ! Bouda Kuroo tout en commençant la vaisselle.

Tsukishima qui avait attrapé le torchon, souffla par le nez pour réprimer un soupire d'insatisfaction. Cependant cette agacement n'était pas causé par la moue dramatique du plongeur, ni à la stupidité de sa ''surprise'' avortée mais bien par sa propre bêtise. En effet, il ne lui avait jamais demander dans quelle université il étudiait et celui-ci ne lui avait jamais dit non plus. Il c'était donc involontairement révélé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela passe inaperçu.

-Et bien c'est raté ! Raya-t-il en attrapant les couverts que lui tendait Kuroo. Alors des obligations de club ou autre ?

-Non, pas ce matin, c'est le boulot des bizu' de faire les présentations et les visites. Mais j'ai un match de démo dans l'aprem… Tu viendras ?

Tout en parlant il avait coupé l'eau après avoir lavé la dernière assiette. Quand Tsukishima eut terminé de l'essuyer, il s'approcha de lui, envahissant par la même l'espace personnel de ce dernier. Celui-ci désarçonné par la soudaine proximité avec son aîné laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre. Toujours aussi proche Kuroo appuya sa question par un léger basculement de la tête sur le côté. Tsukishima déglutit péniblement la gorge soudainement semblable à du parchemin.

-Oui… je suppose… Balbutia-t-il.

Le sourire de Kuroo s'élargit pour former son rictus habituel qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Ses prunelles sombres ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher Tsukishima quand bien même elles étaient presque entièrement recouvertes par ses paupières. Ce dernier soutenait ce regard à grand peine et même si tout ceci ne durait que depuis deux secondes, il avait l'impression de tenir bon depuis des heures. Une force quasi gravitationnelle semblait vouloir lui faire combler le peu d'espace le séparant de l'ancien capitaine. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour reculer d'un pas et quitter la sphère intime de Kuroo. Une partie de sa tension retomba presque immédiatement et il s'autorisa à détourner les yeux vers le sol, fuyant inconsciemment la chaleur du regard qui le couvait. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car il vit les mains de Kuroo s'approcher des siennes qui tenaient toujours le torchon. Tsukishima tressaillit imperceptiblement et restera son étreinte sur le morceau de tissu humide.

-Tsukki… murmura Kuroo.

Répondant à cet appel, il releva la tête vers le visage de son ami. Bien qu'il souriait toujours, un voile de mélancolie semblait faire pâlir son regard d'ordinaire si perçant.

-Ou-ui ? Bafouille Tsukishima qui se faisait de nouveau happer par cette force inconnue.

Il lui lança un regard perdu qui provoqua un léger sursaut chez Kuroo. Ce tressaillement fit disparaître toute émotion indéfinissable de son visage en même temps que son corps se recula de quelques centimètres. Ses mains avaient atteint leur objectif, à savoir le torchon.

-Merci pour la vaisselle. Dit-il en se reculant encore et en essuyant ses mains.

Tsukishima bâtit deux fois des cils, le sort définitivement rompu, et se racla la gorge.

-C'est normal. Répondit-il poliment.

Un ange passa. Tout deux évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

Tsukishima n'en revenait pas. Cette sensation… Kuroo avait l'air de l'avoir ressentie aussi, car avant qu'il ne détourne son regard, il avait bien vu les rougeurs d'embarras sur sa peau mât. Il avait peut-être une chance en fin de compte. Peut-être et il disait bien peut-être que Yamaguchi avait raison et que Kuroo serait intéressé ? Fallait-il qu'il tente quelque chose ?

Le cerveau de Tsukishima tournait à deux cent à l'heure. Fort de cette nouvelle information, il évaluait ses chances. Son cœur suivant le rythme de son esprit ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Il lui semblait que celui-ci se gonflait dans sa poitrine à chaque battement. Mais il se ressaisir rapidement, l'espoir était un sentiment dangereux. Il lui fallait plus d'informations, il lui fallait un plan ! Bien, au travail !

-Kuroo ! S'exclama-t-il.

L'interpellé tressaillit.

-Oui ? Répondit-il raide et hésitant.

-Si vous avez rien de prévu ce matin, je ne serais pas contre une visite privée.

Les épaules de Kuroo se détendirent, comme s'il avait attendu jusque là un coup qui n'était pas venu, et sa morphologie reprie son flegme habituel.

-Tu as de la chance mon petit Tsukki ! Tu as devant toi le meilleur guide de tout Tokyo, et mon carnet de bal est vide pour aujourd'hui !

Tsukishima sourit satisfait de sa réaction.

-Faisons ça alors ! Conclut-il autant pour Kuroo que pour lui-même.

À suivre...

Désolée! J'ai beaucoup tarder pour ce chapitre, mais comme prévu je n'avais plus rien d'avance et j'ai repris le travail en même temps. Bref tout un tas d'excuses habituelles... Mais en suis vraiment navrée... Je crois que le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'ordinaire (et encore c'est même pas sûr'...) Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain plus rapidement. Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de le lire malgré tout. J'espère que ce sera tout de même agréable. Tout pleins de bisous


End file.
